Saving Camelot
by LadyGuhGah
Summary: Arthur Pendragon runs to get away from the pressures of home, and now goes my the name of Camelot. He meets Merlin Emrys, a peculiar stranger who makes it his new goal in life to Save Camelot. M/A, slash, rated for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **I know I'm supposed to be working on my other chapter story, actually, my two other ones. But this story jumped out at me when I was at a hotel in the middle of the night with nothing to write with. So I typed the idea in my phone, came home and typed like mad.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

**------**

**Prologue**

The note on his boss' desk read:

'_I QUIT!'_

The e-mail to his girlfriend read:

'_It's over.'_

The letter to his step-sister read:

'_Here's what I owe you, keep the change.' _(There was a 100 dollar bill stapled to the letter.)

The Facebook post to all his friends read:

'_**Arthur Pendragon **__is out, dont try to leave messages, dont call me, dont ask where Im going. no I will not be at practice on monday, no, I am not going out to have drinks with you, and no I wont be back for the championship. Suck it up and do it yourselves'_

The letter to his father read:

'_Father,_

_I'm sorry to leave on such a short_

_Actually, no. I was going to say I'm sorry for leaving. But I'm not. I don't regret a single thing I'm about to do. I wish I could've been insincere and said things like, 'I'm sorry I'm leaving, it's only brief.'_

_But it's not only brief, and I'm not sorry. I'm leaving, and I'm done with all your shit._

_Your Son,_

_Arthur.'_

And finally, the letter to his mother, laid carefully on her grave with a dozen daisies, read:

'_Mom,_

_I'm finally doing it. I'm finally doing what _I _want. Thank you for believing in me._

_Love, Arthur.'_


	2. Camelot Arrives

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **First chapter. Second is in revision and I've already got what I want to happen in the third well thought out. I think. I don't know how long this story is going to be. Probably pretty short, since I have the attention span of a puppy on a sunny day.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

Arthur arrives in Ealdor late morning, having ridden the bus all the way here. He was surprised that buses ran out this far. Ealdor wasn't anything special. When he came into town a sign greeted him with:

'_Welcome to Ealdor! Population: 1,728, and growing!'_

The 1,728 had been scratched out and scribbled over so many times that Arthur had a hard time making the numbers out at all.

When he arrived in town, he made a beeline for the inn, which had the biggest sign. He walked in and was greeted by the sight of a rather homely, older gentleman, picking his fingernails with a Swiss-army knife.

He walked up to the counter and cleared his throat, "I'd like a room, please."

"What did ya say ya name was?" the man behind the counter asked, eyeing Arthur up and down, almost suspiciously.

"Erm," Arthur cleared his throat, "I didn't. It's uh…Camelot."

The man's brows shot up, and he grinned a funny sort of grin that made Arthur frown in return. Sure, Camelot was an unusual name. But really, the guy's nametag read 'Hef Grinde.' It was like some kind of twisted porno name.

"What business do ya have in Ealdor, son?" the man asked, shifting behind the counter of the inn's welcome desk. It was more a table with a few pens and papers scattered on it, and a giant ledger, than an actual desk. But this place was the only inn in town. There were two bed and breakfast places, but those were too personal, and Arthur didn't want to have to make small talk at breakfast time with strangers.

"Uh," why was this guy so nosey? "I'm looking for work."

"Awful far way aways for a city boy like ya to come for work, huh? Plenty o' jobs in the city, son," Hef said, his eyes narrowed. Why was he giving Arthur the damned 6th degree? He just wanted a room and he'd be out of his hair. He had money. He had plenty. He cleared out his savings, bar the 100 dollars he owed Morgana, and jumped ship.

"I didn't like the city, it was too busy," Arthur said, then took out his wad of cash and slapped it down on the counter, "Can I just have a room already? This is enough," he shoved the cash towards Hef, "Please." He added the last part as an afterthought.

"Well look-hee here," Hef whistled, then took the money, shoving a key towards Arthur. It was an old rusted key, and Arthur could barely read the number '13' on it. Arthur snorted at the irony of it.

Not because 13 was supposed to be an unlucky number, but because his father's business was called 'Pen13 Co., and Son.' Well. Not the 'and Son' part so much anymore. Arthur wanted no part in his father's business anymore, and neither did he want to be a lawyer. He wasn't quite sure what he did want, but he definitely knew what he didn't want.

He dropped his bag in the hallway, then unlocked the door. It was dark, and dusty. And small. Very, _very _small. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Arthur, the son of a multi-_freakin'-_millionare, was used to more. And he couldn't help but be a little spoiled. Maybe it wasn't too late to go crawling back to the city. There were better hotels, and it was big enough that he could stay hidden…

No. No that wasn't what Arthur wanted. He was already tempted once on the bus ride to this little watering hole town. But it was far away, and out of his father's reach. He was pretty sure nobody here would recognize him. None of them looked like they followed the business world.

No, Ealdor was his home now. One of the bad things about this town though, was that it was so small that everybody seemed to know each other. So when he arrived in town, in a suit and tie, carrying designer luggage and a head of impeccably cut and groomed blond hair, he drew all sorts of weird glances.

He changed, though, into a lesser state of dress. His third best pair of dress pants, and a blue button up shirt. And it still seemed overdressed as he stepped into the streets of Ealdor. Actually, it was more like _a _street, one long stretched out dirt path. You could almost see one end of town from the other. There was only one major intersection with a light, though it was blinking most of the time.

Once again he was drawing attention to himself as he gazed into the windows of the shops he passed. The florist, a thin, reed-like man with a pencil mustache and bottle-cap glasses waved enthusiastically, then dropped the vase of posies he was holding. The seamstress in the window of the only clothing shop in town practically drooled at him and his clothes as he passed. He passed a shop that seemed to be empty, but inside he could see medieval armor and swords and shields. It was an odd store to have in a small town like this, and there was no sign dictating what it was. He kept walking.

He finally came to a little diner with a white sign declaring:

'_**HELP **__**WANTED **__**needed!'**_

in big bold red letters. And if they needed help, Arthur figured he shouldn't deny them. He knew next to nothing about the dining industry, but he thought it might not be too hard to pick up on.

The diner was called _'Balinor's Big Bite', _and the sign had a cartoony Dragon on it taking a bite of out the 'B' in 'Bite,'but as Arthur walked in, he could see nobody that resembled a Balinor working there. There was a dark skinned girl with her curly hair tied up and a stained apron, carrying a coffee pot around. She was really quite pretty. There was a guy, who looked to be only a bit younger than Arthur, talking to some kind-looking middle-aged woman behind the counter, who had flour in her hair.

When he entered, as expected, everybody turned to look at him. The dark skinned girl barely spared him a glance, before turning to a customer and pouring him his coffee. The kind-look middle-aged woman gazed at him curiously, and the guy was glaring at him. Arthur had no idea why, he hadn't even said anything yet.

He didn't look around as he approached the counter. He remembered what his father had said about job interviews: _'Exude confidence, son. Nobody can deny an assertive, but humble and confident attitude. But of course you'll never have to go to a job interview. You know you'll always have a spot next to me.'_

And Arthur quickly shut up his memory-father, and deflated a little when he got to the counter, and the rude-guy refused to move out of his way. He stood there awkwardly before the kind-looking middle-aged woman cleared her throat, and rude-guy moved away with one last glare.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, and her voice was just as Arthur had imagined it. It was soft, but not quiet. It was matronly, but not coddling or cooing. He smiled slightly, that little smile that charmed dozens of women before her.

"Hi, I'm Ar—Camelot, I saw the sign in your window," he coughed to cover his flub. Something about the woman had almost made him want to tell the truth.

"You've come to apply for the position?" she asked, and Arthur glanced down to spot her nametag: 'Hunith' it read. An unusual name, and not Balinor.

"Ah, yes. Is there a supervisor or manager around for an interview?" Arthur asked, glancing behind her. But there seemed to be no one behind her, or even in the kitchen.

"You're speaking to her," and she didn't seem offended at all, though Arthur felt kind of bad. And that rude-guy was still hovering nearby, glaring daggers into the back of his head with his squinty-like eyes and messy mop of brown hair and almost-dirty looking face.

"Oh, okay," Arthur replied lamely.

"Come with me, I'll get your uniform and show you the ropes," Hunith said, waving for Arthur to follow her behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Just like that?" Arthur asked, sounding as shocked as he felt.

"You seem decent enough. You're handsome, and you _look _strong. And you were polite," she said, pushing a door open with her hip that lead into a separate little room that looked more like a storage cupboard than the office it was obviously being used for. "When can you start?"

"Oh, uh. Anytime, I guess. Thank you, Mrs…?" Arthur waited for her reply.

"Just _Ms_. Emrys, Camelot. You can call me Hunith, though. I'd prefer that. I have a son that's just about your age, you know," as she spoke she gathered paper, an apron and a nametag into a pile on the desk. "Where are you from?"

"Er…London," Arthur replied, being as vague as possible. London is a large city, after all.

"Oh! That's where my son is right now! Taking care of his uncle until he feels better, and then bringing him here," Hunith seemed so sweet and gentle, and Arthur found himself wondering what his son was like. He was kind of relieved that it wasn't the rude-guy.

"If you just read through these papers and sign where it says to, we should have you on the floor in half an hour," she clapped her hands together and smiled at Arthur, whose jaw almost dropped.

"That's…alright. What is it exactly I'll be doing?" Arthur asked, reading through the standard kind of papers you had to sign. He was surprised that such a small place would have all this official-like paper work.

"Oh, you'll be taking my son's place," Hunith informed him.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked, initialing and signing when dictated.

"Busboy," Hunith said simply, then gathered up the paper work and shoved it into a file cabinet which took up half the 'office.' She then shoved the apron at him, and a little hat, and sent him off with a, 'have at 'em, Camelot.'

---

And okay, so maybe being a busboy wasn't exactly what Arthur had in mind when he said he was finally going to do what he wanted. At the end of the day, which was pretty short since he started more than halfway through the day, his feet hurt, and his hands were pruned and red from washing dishes.

It seemed being busboy here meant doing a little everything that needed being done. He cleaned the tables, mopped the floors and 'mucked out the stables,' as Hunith called cleaning the bathrooms.

He met his coworkers; Gwen was the name of the pretty dark-skinned girl, and she was as nice as they come, though she fumbled a lot with her words and acted rather shy around Arthur.

Will was the rude-guy. And he had said a grand total of two-words to Arthur the whole day, 'move' and 'ugh.' The latter was more of a grunt as he bumped into Arthur, though Arthur thought it was more of a shove than a bumping into.

Arthur dropped into his bed when he returned to the inn, and didn't even bother with turning the lights on. He supposed he didn't want to see what the room looked like in the light. He lay on his back and stared blindly up at the ceiling. After a while he rolled over and rummaged through his bags until he found a worn, beaten looking leather journal. He sat up on the bed, and without turning the light on, began writing in it:

'_Hey, Mom._

_Can you believe the place I'm in? I can cross the town in two long jumps. Everybody here seems to know everybody else, but they're nice enough. I bet you would've liked it here. You would've been friends with everybody before they knew it._

_I really hadn't ever pegged myself a busboy. It's hard work, harder than I thought. Harder than sitting behind a desk and reading over legal documents and passing on my opinions that wouldn't matter anyways. _

_But anything is better than what I was doing. You understand, right? You'd be happy for me, I know you would. You were always telling me to do what I'd like to do, to think for myself, even when I was young and thought what I'd like to do would be to grow up and become a Prince._

_Oh, and guess what? My name here is 'Camelot Dubois.' Your maiden name. And Camelot. Just like those stories you used to make up for me, remember? I kind of wish I were away in Camelot right now, as the Dashing Knight Arthur, fighting dragons and griffins and mystical creatures._

_I miss you._

_Love, Arthur.'_


	3. Camelot Lies About

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **Second chapter, hello! Here we go! Here's Merlin!

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

Arthur had been in Ealdor for nearly two weeks. He'd gotten better at being a busboy, and he no longer got odd looks from the people in town. His hands were calloused now, and he was sort of proud of it.

The job at the diner paid well enough, and, with the money he already had, was enough for him to keep on living at the inn. Hunith had offered him a room in her home, but Arthur politely declined, saying he didn't want to impose. The truth was that, although Hunith was the sweetest and kindest woman he had ever met, she tended to prattle on about nothing and everything, and at the end of the day Arthur knew more about her than he did himself.

He got along with Gwen, the pretty waitress. She told him about the weird armor store, said it had belonged to her father, before he passed away. She lived above it in the flat, now, and it seemed her father was richer than he let on, as she was quite cozy with the money he left behind.

They went out to the only pub in town, sometimes, and had drinks. Gwen would always ask about where he was from, what he did before he came, and Arthur would always dodge the questions skillfully. And he'd cut himself off before his tongue got too loose from the alcohol.

Will still hated him. He still didn't know why. He'd asked Gwen, and Gwen just shrugged and said, 'Will doesn't like a lot of people.' But it still bugged Arthur.

Every night for the first week, Arthur would turn on his phone at the end of the day to listen to all the messages left by the countless people in his life.

His father's messages always went something like: '_ARTHUR PENDRAGON! YOU LITTLE EGOTISTICAL IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU?! I _MADE _YOU!' _And Arthur stopped listening to them around his 15th message like that.

His sister's messages were a little more kind, but not without their bite: _'Arthur, I can't believe you're doing this. Father is really upset, you know. But I understand. Ygraine would approve. Just don't do anything too stupid.' _She called Arthur's mother Ygraine because they didn't share the same mother. Morgana was adopted by his father when she was still young. She was the daughter of a friend of his that had died in an accident.

His friend's messages were all odd, and some of them drunken: '_Arthur, man. You're really something, you know? Way to be a dick.'_

'_Hey uh, Arthur. It's Lance. I know you said you didn't want anybody to call, but, dude. We _need _you. We're getting killed. Uh. Call if you can.'_

'_Fuck you.'_

And Sophia. Oh lord, Sophia's messages were the worse. She cried and sniffed and wailed louder than a dying cat. Arthur could practically hear the snot dripping down her face:

'_Ar-Ar-Arthuuuur! How could you? Oh god, Arthur. Arthur! You bastard! We had something special! Damnit! Arthur, you're such a prick! Oh please, Arthur, come back. C-c-come baa-ack!'_

Arthur, instead of feeling sorrow, would feel slightly disgusted. He stopped checking his phone after the first week and just shoved it under his mattress to forget about it.

Arthur bought new clothes at the thrift shop. He sold a couple of his good pairs of clothing and got some jeans and t-shirts. He realized after a couple of days that nobody here ever wore formal clothing, and that when he did, he got odd looks from everybody.

Jeans and t-shirts were more comfortable, anyways. And he didn't have a uniform for the diner, other than his apron and silly hat, and jeans were easier to work in. He found that he got more than a few appreciative glances from the woman in the diner. Some were old enough to be his mother.

There weren't a lot of young people in Ealdor. Arthur thought he knew them all by now, through Gwen and Will.

"Cam? You in?" Speak of the devil. Gwen was knocking on his door, and Arthur was just settling down on his bed to take a nice nap on his day off.

"Yeah, come in," Arthur called, not bothering to stand from his bed and remained sprawled out on his stomach, face turned towards the door.

"You sure are a lazy arse, aren't you?" That was Will. Arthur really wished he wouldn't insist on tagging along with Gwen.

"It's my day off, I deserve to be lazy," Arthur grumbled, glaring in the general direction of Will.

"We were just heading out to grab a bite to eat, you coming?" Gwen asked, inviting herself all the way in and perching on the edge of Arthur's bed as if she lived there and sat on his bed everyday.

"Uh, I was just going to stay in today," Arthur said politely, rolling over onto his back and sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"We were going to go out of town, to this new Chinese place that just opened up in Albion, and then maybe the cinema," Gwen said.

Albion was the closest 'city' around here, and it's where everybody who was anybody in Ealdor went out to eat.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot. I promised Hunith I'd help her out in the diner today," Arthur lied. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with them. Well, with Gwen. But he really didn't feel like doing much at all today.

"On your day off?" Will sneered, his eyes narrowed towards Arthur as if knowing he was lying.

"Yeah. It's just small things, helping with inventory and stuff," Arthur said carefully, not looking directly at them.

"Oh well. Maybe next time, Cam," Gwen said, sighing. She sounded almost…sad. Arthur felt bad for saying no, almost. She stood from the bed and her and Will made their way out of the door, Gwen calling back a trilling 'goodbye!' before they left.

Arthur lay in the quiet dark for a little while more before rolling off the bed. Now that he told Gwen and Will that he was going to help Hunith, he felt bad that he actually wasn't. So he sighed and dressed and made his way downstairs. Hef grunted at him as he left, and Arthur grunted back. That was about as friendly as they got.

As he crossed the street, he noticed a yellow cab driving slowly down the street, carting two passengers in the back: a gray-haired old man, hunched over and looking as if he were sleeping, and a young man with messy black hair and comically large ears poking out of the hair, talking animatedly to the sleepy old guy and pointing things out excitedly.

It was rare Ealdor got visitors, but not unheard of. Arthur just shrugged and put no more thought into it as he entered the diner, which was nearly empty.

"Cam! I wasn't expecting you in today. Gwen and Will have already left, do you need something?" Hunith was flushed and bubblier than usual. She had a smile that could light up a dark room.

"No. I just came by to see if you needed help with anything," Arthur said, shrugging. Hunith seemed distracted, and was bustling around the diner, performing the closing up procedures. "Closing early today?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. My son is coming home today!" she said excitedly, almost giggling as she turned to Arthur. "Oh Cam, I can't wait for you to meet him. I think you'd like him," Hunith was all smiles and rainbows and butterflies, and it was infectious.

"Okay, yeah. That'd be cool, Hunith," Arthur found himself agreeing before he knew what he was agreeing to. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, no. I'm alright, dear. You just…go do whatever you want. It's your day off!" Hunith laughed breathlessly, locking the door and turning to Arthur. "You'll meet him tomorrow, I'm sure. Go, go! Don't come back until tomorrow!" Hunith gave him a playful shove, and Arthur was out of the door with Hunith, who was quick to disappear down the street.

And now Arthur was left with nothing to do but go back to the inn and crash. There was a TV, but no cable. Luckily he was able to find a DVD player in the secondhand store in town, and some decent movies.

Arthur watched movies all day, except for the brief time he went out to buy some popcorn and beer at the local market. Arthur never got to lay about and watch movies like this when he lived at home. He was always busy doing something for his father, or going to practice, or wooing Sophia.

And Arthur doesn't care that he felt particularly lazy. It's nice. He fell asleep watching his fifth movie of the day, sprawled on his back and overturned bucket of popcorn resting on his belly.

---

Arthur woke with his head pressed into the DVD player remote, lying on his stomach with popcorn crushed underneath him. The DVD was stuck on the menu, replaying the same annoying music over and over and over. It seemed to echo his alarm that was chiming over and over and over, letting him know it was time for work.

He groaned and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor on his knees. He felt like rubbish. His mouth tasted gross from all the beer and popcorn the night before, and he felt itchy where the kernels of popcorn had dug into his stomach while he was sleeping. He glanced at the alarm clock above him and frowned. He was going to be late.

He shoved himself up off the floor and gathered his clothes before going down the hall to the bathroom. He didn't really share it with anybody else beside Hef and his wife. They had a young son who was six years old, but he wasn't home because he was staying with his grandma for the remainder of the summer break.

Arthur showered and dressed quickly, though he was still groggy and tired. Today wasn't going to be such a fun day at work. He had the early shift, and Gwen had the day off, so he would be waiting along with Will in Gwen's place. And that meant working alongside Will.

His nose wrinkled up at the thought as he made his way down the street. He was bumped into by somebody right outside of the diner, and he stepped back, sneering. "Watch where you're going, yeah?"

The guy stared up at him, messy black hair falling into a pair of huge blue eyes, staring almost doe-like up at him. Then he glared and stood up, gathering the things he had dropped and stormed off without a word.

Arthur watched him go for a moment before pushing his way into the diner, fastening the apron behind him as he walked in. Hunith was at the counter, talking closely with the old man Arthur remembered seeing in the cab.

"Cam! Come meet Gaius!" Hunith called happily, beckoning him over and sliding an arm around his middle, because she was too short to reach his shoulders. "Gaius, this is Cam. He's new to Ealdor, he's been helping out around here," Hunith said, "Cam, this is Gaius. He's a dear friend, and a rather good physician. He's going to set up shop here, and my son's going to help out."

Gaius and Arthur shook hands politely, and Arthur decided Gaius seemed well enough. He was like the grandpa Arthur had never known, he supposed. Or what he imagined he might have looked like.

Hunith and Arthur say goodbye to Gaius, as Gaius explains that he has to go set up shop. Then Hunith turns to Arthur and chirps brightly at him that this is his warning, don't be late again, please! Arthur apologizes and gets to work.

It's just after lunch rush and Arthur is wiping down a table for lack of anything better to do when he hears Will exclaim something.

"What are _you _doing here?" Will drawls, sounding as cruel as he always sounds, "I thought I told you we didn't want _your _kind here."

Arthur turns to see Will standing in front of a table, and all he could see is the back of the messy black-haired head that Will is addressing. Arthur tenses up, watching as Will glares down at the stranger, and the stranger, he assumes, glares back at Will.

And then, all of a sudden, they're both laughing, and the stranger has launched himself out of the booth and he and Will are hugging for all they're worth, laughing as if somebody had just told the best joke in the world.

Arthur could now see that it was the stranger he had bumped into earlier. So he and Will knew each other. So he must be a local. But Arthur had never met him. He finally realized he was staring when both Will and the stranger turned to him, Will with narrowed eyes and the stranger with curious ones.

He quickly turned away and resumed wiping down the table. He heard the stranger mumble something.

"Oh, that's just Cam," Will sneered. The stranger mumbled something else.

"I don't know. London or something. Gwen likes him, I think he's a prick," Will announced. Arthur winced. He knew he could be a prick sometimes, but he didn't like hearing it so candidly. And really, he had never been prickish to Will outright.

Another mumbled reply. "_Ew_, Merlin. _Him? _Did London make you barmy or something?" Will asked, and Arthur could practically hear him sneering.

Arthur decided now would be the perfect time for his break.

Once outside Arthur began to pace, out of eyeshot of the diner. He was having a bad day, and he really just wanted to run. A nice long run would be perfect right now. But he could see gray clouds closing in up above, and he still had to work. He let out a frustrated sigh, and as he turned around he bumped into somebody again, and this time he was sent sprawling.

Before the stranger could offer his hand he sprang to his feet, embarrassed and mumbling apologies. When he glanced up he stopped abruptly, "Oh. You."

The stranger from the diner was there, smiling brightly as if he knocked people over daily, "Sorry, friend," said the stranger easily and calmly.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brows at the proffered hand.

"Uh…no," the stranger said, frowning.

"But you called me friend," Arthur said, not kindly at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've been mistaken. My friends aren't enormous dickheads," the stranger snapped.

"Right," Arthur said, shaking his head, reeling in his anger, "Listen, my break is over, and I've got to get back. It was nice chatting, or whatever, but I think we shouldn't talk. Your pal Will doesn't like me very much. Not at all, and I don't like him back. And if you're friends, that means I don't like you by default. So. Uh. Bye."

Arthur pushed passed the stranger and back into the diner. It was slow leading up to the dinner rush, and Will kept throwing glares at him, and Arthur was trying his best to not think. Thankfully, with the dinner rush, it was easier for him to forget.

When it was over, Hunith came bustling in, all sunshine and excited apprehension. "Hello all!" she announced, and Arthur wasn't even sure when she had left. And the 'all' she was talking to was Will, Arthur and Jim, the regular.

"Hey, Hunith!" they all chorused, then looked around at each other. It wasn't planned, but her cheerfulness was infectious, which, Arthur guessed, made them act cutesy in return.

"Guess who's back?" Hunith asked happily, and then, without waiting for an answer, reached behind her and tugged a tall, messy black-haired, wide blue eyed, enormously eared not-so-stranger into the room.

The not-so-stranger grinned sheepishly, even as Will punched him in the arm, telling Hunith that he had seen him already, but thanks for the surprise anyways. Jim, the regular, just grinned at the not-so-stranger, and then Hunith was pulling her son towards Arthur.

"Cam! Meet Merlin," she said, grabbing Arthur's hand and tugging it towards Merlin's. There was an awkward handshake as they met each other for the third time that day. "Merlin, Cam's been helping out around here. He's taken your place as busboy. And I figured, since you'll be working with Gaius, you wouldn't mind if he stays on."

"I don't mind," Merlin mumbled, dropping Arthur's hand and glaring at Arthur when Hunith wasn't looking.

Hunith glanced curiously between the pair, a little frown on her face as she thought. "Merlin, you'll show Cam around town," she announced, then looked pleased with herself.

"Oh no, it's fine, Hunith. I know my way about town now, Merlin can go help with Gaius or whatever," Arthur said quickly.

"Nonsense, Cam. Merlin knows all the best spots, better than Gwen, even. Don't you, Merlin?" Hunith turned to her son with a look of adoration and pleading. Arthur could practically see Merlin break in two under the gaze and melt into a momma's boy.

"Yeah, Mum, I'll show him around," Merlin sighed, sounding resigned.

"Great, that's settled. Cam, you can have the rest of the day off, you've been working hard," Hunith said happily, "I'll close up! Go have fun, boys! I'm sure you'll become fast friends."

Arthur wanted to protest, but the hopeful look on Hunith's face stopped him, and he noticed that Merlin looked stiff and resigned as well. They left together, side by side, but with a foot of space in between each other.

Once outside and away from the diner Merlin whirled on Arthur, "Listen, Cam. I don't know why, but Mum likes you. I'm not so sure about myself, but I love my mum, and I guess I'm showing you around town. Let's just try to get along, yeah?"

Arthur frowned, but nodded. He liked Hunith. He didn't want to disappoint her, and if that meant trying to get along with her prick of a son, he'd gladly do it.

Merlin took off in the direction of the bus stop, not waiting to see if Arthur was following. Arthur had to jog to catch up with his fast pace.

They strode along in silence for a while before Arthur cleared his throat, "So, _Merlin, _huh?"

Merlin snorted disdainfully, glancing at Arthur out of the corner of his eye, "_Cam_. It's not that much better than Merlin. Short for Cameron or something?"

"Camelot," Arthur snapped.

Merlin snorted again, though he was smiling this time, "Poor sod."

"I happen to _like _Camelot," Arthur said ruefully.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled, "We're supposed to be getting along."

"Yes, we are," Arthur sniffed as if he were hurt, and then after a little while asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you around," Merlin said, as if Arthur were stupid.

"Oh," was all Arthur said. This was going to be difficult.


	4. Camelot Fits In

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **THIRD CHAPTER, hey-o! Fourth is a comin'. We find out more about Merlin next chapter! Yay!

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

Arthur's first day spent with Merlin is awkward and uncomfortable, and they barely talked after the first few words they exchanged after they left the diner. But by the end of the day, Arthur knows a little more about Ealdor, and he doesn't completely hate Merlin.

The next day he arrives for work early, so he can get everything sorted for the normally big rush for breakfast on Saturday. Gwen's there early, as well. They exchange brief greetings, before Gwen is called back into the kitchen by Hunith, requesting help with the pancake mix.

Arthur busies himself by making sure every salt and pepper shaker is filled, the cream and sugar is laid out for tea and coffee, and the paper placemats are in place. He's so busy scrubbing at some syrup on the seat that he doesn't notice Will and Merlin enter, though they were chatting awfully loud for so early in the morning.

When he finally notices that they're there, neither one acknowledges him. And Arthur is kind of grateful for that. Hunith comes scurrying out of the kitchen, pausing to press a kiss to Will's cheek, and then Merlin's, then flips the sign on the door to '_open.'_

Arthur's helping with waiting today, he was expected to on Saturdays and Sundays. He barely noticed when Merlin left, bidding everybody a goodbye, except for him. But it wasn't like Arthur cared or anything. He and Merlin weren't _friends_. They only tolerated each other for Hunith's sake.

Arthur only messed up twice today, which was good for it being only his 3rd time waiting during a big rush like this. When the rush is over, Hunith tells him he could have the rest of the day off, and then asks if Arthur would like to have dinner over her house tonight. Arthur wonders at all the niceness all of a sudden. Hunith had always been nice, of course, but giving him the afternoons off? On a Saturday?

He didn't argue though. He was tired, and he thought it'd be nice to relax at home, in his little inn room. He could catch up on sleep he really wasn't missing, and then spend a lazy afternoon watching a movie, or maybe exploring the new things about the town that Merlin had taught him. And then he'd join Hunith for dinner.

Hef grunted, he grunted, and he went to make his way to his room.

"Ah! Ya wait right there, son," Hef called, "Ya got mail."

Arthur's brows furrowed, "Mail?" he asked, turning around and heading back to the desk. He had never gotten mail here before. He wondered why a townsperson would send him mail when they could just as easily find him and tell him in person. "From who?"

"Like I know, I ain't about to commit no federal offence and go off readin' ya's mail," Hef said, shoving the plain white, unassuming envelope at Arthur. It was addressed to 'Camelot DuBois' and postage stamped from some P.O. box in America.

He waited until he was in his room to open the letter, barely remembering to turn on a lamp to read it. He sat on the edge of his bed and tore open the seal, then pulled out a sheet of yellow lined paper, and smoothed it over his lap.

'_Arthur,_

_You really are a great kind of prat for running off like that, you know. _(It was Morgana's writing, and definitely Morgana's diction.) _Don't ask how I found you, a Lady never divulges her secrets. And I promise I won't tell anyone where you are. Your secret is safe with me. _(Arthur kind of doubted that, but he wanted to believe, so he did.)

_A few things have been happening that I thought you might be interested in knowing about, since you've so graciously cut yourself from our lives. Father and I have relocated to the United States for a while. Father is wooing some new business partners. You know how it is._

_But that's not all he's wooing. There's some blonde tart named Vivian, who's younger than you, that's taken to hanging onto Father's every word, and just recently they absconded to a hotel room separate from mine. _(Arthur wrinkled his nose. Honestly, his father had no class when it came to women.)

_I thought you should know all this, because Father has been speaking of settling down lately, and I think he may do something incredibly stupid. Like father like son, they say. _(Arthur sucked a sharp breath in; his father couldn't possibly be entertaining the idea of marriage with someone younger than his own son—let alone with someone at all!)

_If you want to write back, be discreet, and use this address. It's pretty much untraceable. Try not to get into too much trouble. The poor little town you're in probably isn't ready for the Arthur Pendragon ego._

_With Love,_

_Morgana.'_

Arthur sat staring at the letter, and then re-reading it, for almost a whole hour. Not only was his father dating some stupid blonde bird that sounded suspiciously like somebody who just wanted a sugar daddy, but he had ran away to New York. He didn't even seem to be looking for Arthur. It was Morgana who had found him.

Was his father really not so concerned with his absence that he'd move a continent away? Arthur supposed business was business, but it still inexplicably hurt. Arthur didn't understand the wave of emotions, since he had never been too emotional. But it made him feel breathless and dizzy and sick.

He barely heard the knock on the door, and hadn't really registered that he replied with a glum 'come in.' He expected maybe it was Gwen, or Mrs. Grinde, who often came to collect laundry or deliver new linens.

"Cam? Camelot, are you alright?" Arthur looked up quickly when it wasn't a female's voice, or Hef's. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted Merlin, and quickly shoved the letter behind his back.

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine," Arthur said quickly, shoving the letter under his pillow and standing to his feet. "What are you doing here?" And he hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, but he was quietly trying to get over some inner-turmoil and Merlin just had to interrupt.

Merlin scowled, before quickly schooling his features into one of indifference, "Mum's asked me to come by and deliver your paycheck," he said, holding out the envelope to Arthur. Arthur took it almost numbly, "Are you sure you're alright? You look kind of pale and sickly," Merlin commented.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Arthur waved his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Understandable," Merlin muttered, then backed towards the door, "Maybe you should take a nap before you come to dinner tonight."

"You're going to be there?" Arthur asked dumbly.

Merlin gave him a look that said 'well duh' and replied slowly, as if talking to a deaf child, "Yes, Camelot, I live there."

"Oh, right, yeah. I'll just get some rest then. And uh, thanks, for bringing this by," Arthur waved the check as if he were waving Merlin off, and Merlin took it as his cue to back out of the door and shut it behind him.

Arthur collapsed on his bed, and found he really was exhausted. He didn't even bother to change out of his jeans and button-up before falling asleep. It wasn't hard.

---

Arthur was woken up by an insistent knocking on his door. An annoying little 'tap tap tap' three second pause 'tap tap tap.' And repeat. He scowled at the door, trying to use whatever mental powers he thought he might've possessed when he was younger to push the presence on the other side of the door away.

'Tap tap tap' it continued. Arthur grumbled and shouted for whoever it was to come in. He stood up and pealed his button-up off, then his undershirt, back to the door. "I'll strip the linens off in a second, Mrs. Grinde, I think this shirt needs washing, I drooled on it a bit."

Arthur heard a giggle that definitely wasn't hefty but pleasant Mrs. Grinde. It was distinctively Gwen. And then a thick swallow that wasn't Gwen. He turned around slowly, shirt halfway pulled above his head, his hands tangled in the fabric.

"Oh uh, hey Gwen, hey Merlin," was all he could think to say. Gwen was blushing and grinning and giggling. Merlin was just staring, kind of slack-jawed, and blushing as well.

It was Gwen who managed to talk first. "You've got a piece of paper stuck to your bum, Arthur. Oh, and also, we're here to pick you up. So come on, then. We'll wait downstairs." Gwen pulled Merlin out by his elbow and Arthur felt his day couldn't get any worse.

He finished undressing, and then dressed as quickly as he could in a pair of dress slacks and a different button-up dress shirt. He left his linens and dirty clothes in a pile, just in case Mrs. Grinde really did come by.

He was in no rush to go downstairs. He really hoped it would've been just Gwen that had come by. He hadn't known she was going to be at dinner, but now that he did, it would've been preferable. Especially since, when he stepped outside, he could see Will there too, eyeing him with disdain as he always did.

And he was standing next to two motor-scooters. Arthur wrinkled his nose and stepped back in distaste.

"What's the matter, Cammy? 'fraid of a little scooter ride?" Will drawled, and Arthur really hated it when he called him Cammy. Cam was fine, and so was Camelot, but not Cammy. He could hear Merlin cough to cover up a laugh.

"Of course not," Arthur said, sounding every bit the haughty spoiled boy he had been back in London. He wasn't afraid, of course, he had just never ridden a scooter. He was always chauffeured around, or drove himself in expensive cars. He was not adverse to alternative modes of transportation. He was an avid horse rider, and had even once, on a whim, learned how to fly a hot air balloon.

Gwen was already mounted behind Will on his green scooter, helmets already firmly in place. Merlin was smirking and holding out a helmet towards Arthur, and Arthur realized he'd have to ride tandem with Merlin. Couldn't he just walk? Arthur voiced this question.

"That'd be stupid, it's too far. Just take the helmet and get on, Cam," Merlin sighed, shoving the helmet at Arthur and placing his own on his head. Arthur slammed the helmet on over his head and scowled at Merlin, even though Merlin couldn't see. He climbed on behind Merlin, and Merlin turned his head to tell him to hang on, and Arthur just scowled again and begrudgingly wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist, as he had seen Gwen do to Will.

He felt silly and awkward, hanging tightly to Merlin as the slighter boy whipped through the streets like a tornado on his scooter. He and Will seemed to be in some kind of race, and Merlin was currently in the lead. And Arthur felt something akin to excitement, then. Competition was something Arthur could rarely pass up.

He urged Merlin faster by squeezing him around the waist, and Merlin glanced briefly over his shoulder, grinning, before giving it all she got. He weaved almost effortlessly through the cars parked on the street, and there weren't really any cars on the road, so it was pretty much all clear.

As if they hit some invisible wall, both Merlin and Will slowed down suddenly, though the race was still on. Arthur could see a little cluster of houses coming up along the road, and he figured that was where Merlin lived.

"Come on," Arthur whispered urgently, though he wasn't sure if Merlin could hear him. Will was closing the gap and slowly taking the lead. "Come on, Merlin!" Arthur urged a bit louder, and Merlin took the hint and sped up a little. But it was too late and Will was skidding to a halt in front of an unassuming little house that looked welcoming and warm enough.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look for long though. He removed his helmet and smoothed his hair, then glared at Merlin. "We could've won," he hissed, glaring towards Will, who was taking off his own helmet to gloat.

"Looks like I've won again, Merlin. You a bit rusty after all that classy living in London?" Will asked, waggling his eyebrows at Merlin, and pulling a face. Arthur was certain that in a second Will would be sticking his tongue out.

Arthur scowled, and Merlin laughed. Arthur glared harder. "Hey! Gwen's much skinnier than Cam! I had all that deadweight! _Excalbiur_ isn't used to that!"

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Arthur cried indignantly, and they all had a good laugh about that. All of them, except Arthur, that is.

Hunith flung open the door, smiling warmly, "Come on then, get your merry little butts inside before dinner gets cold!" she called, waving them all inside. "You're not fat, Camelot," she whispered as he passed, and he heard Merlin snort in an attempt to hold his laughter in as he walked behind him.

---

Dinner was a surprisingly pleasant affair. Once they got over the awkwardness of having so many people at such a small table that all their knees seemed to be touching, the conversation moved smoothly from one topic to the next. Arthur had almost completely forgotten the whole mess with his father in America.

The main line of conversation happened to be about Merlin's time in London. Every once in a while, Merlin would ask Arthur about where he was from in London, what he did, where he went, and Arthur would have to carefully lie about it.

The wine flowed freely, and soon everybody was flushed and happy and even Will had stopped glaring at Arthur. Everyone except Merlin. He wasn't drinking. When Arthur asked him why, Merlin just shrugged and said he really didn't like to drink, and Hunith beamed proudly at her son.

Dessert was a pie that Gwen had made, a delicious cream pie topped with strawberries. Everybody was quiet through the dessert course, taking their time to savor and thoroughly enjoy the pie. And then everybody sat back, Will with his hands on his stomach and licking his lips, Hunith sighing happily, and Merlin doing this ridiculously obscene thing with his fork, trying to get all the cream out from between the prongs.

Arthur had really enjoyed the night. It was almost like he was eating with family. Not _his _family. His family dinners were normally a lot more formal, and his father would find his new friends' manners atrocious, really. But Arthur rather liked it. It was intimate and informal and everything Arthur supposed he had been looking for when he had run away.

When it was getting late, and everyone had taken to yawning, Merlin stood from the table and looked to Arthur, "I suppose I'll give you a ride home now," he said, eyeing Arthur carefully. Arthur wasn't really drunk, just a little tipsy, and he barely wobbled when he stood. But Merlin placed a steadying hand on his elbow anyways, and Arthur couldn't complain.

After bidding everyone goodbye, even Will, Arthur let Merlin lead him outside and to the scooter, and he handed Arthur a helmet silently. Ever since Arthur had avoided a question about where he had lived in London, Merlin had been watching him weirdly. Arthur found himself not caring much as he wrapped both his arms around Merlin's waist and pressed his forehead to Merlin's back.

He felt Merlin heave a sigh before taking off. It wasn't the mad rush it was to get here. It was a leisurely pace, and Merlin was even obeying the traffic laws now. But Arthur couldn't help but feel it was a little too soon that they arrived at the inn. He swung off the scooter a bit wobbily, but waved off Merlin's offer to help. He handed Merlin his helmet back and thanked him.

"It was no problem. Get some sleep, yeah? Mum's closing the diner tomorrow and going into town to restock, so you can sleep in," Merlin told him. Arthur doubted he'd remember it. But for now he was grateful.

"I guess you're alright, Merlin," he said, standing awkwardly on the curb.

"Yeah, you're alright, too, Camelot," Merlin said, and his voice had a queer little trill to it, as if he were curious and sad and sorry all at once, but Arthur's mind was too fuzzy to put much thought into it.

"'Night Merlin."

"Goodnight, Cam."


	5. Camelot Coasts

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **Chapitre quatre! Here it is. Yay Mordred! Yay kinda cliffhanger!

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

The town was nearly empty the next morning. It seemed everybody was bustling about, out of town, enjoying the last weekend before summer was officially over and schools all over would start. Arthur didn't mind. It was nice, walking down the street and not being stopped every ten feet to chat.

He passed the diner, the sign declaring that it was closed for the day, and the lights all turned off. It was an odd sight, and Arthur found himself missing the fact that he wasn't at work today. Hunith and Gwen, and begrudgingly Will, had all become his little family. Hunith was like the mother he had never gotten the chance to get to know, and Gwen was like the younger sister who Arthur wished Morgana was like, and Will was like the ornery old uncle that would glare at you and pass judgments.

And then there was Merlin. The newest addition to his little family. Well, Arthur supposed _he _was actually the newest edition. Arthur wasn't sure what to think of Merlin. They got on well enough, he supposed. Tolerated each other. But there was something peculiar about Merlin that made Arthur want to get to know him better. He knew Merlin loved astronomy, was planning to go to Uni to study it once he had made enough money to go. He knew that he hated learning about anatomy with Gaius, but didn't mind running errands.

Speaking of Merlin, he was nowhere to be found. He supposed he was probably off with Hunith to Albion, helping with the stock and all that, or maybe with Gaius. Arthur was thankful. He had time to think. And he had a lot on his mind.

He had tried to think of a letter to write to Morgana, but couldn't find the right words. They were all angry and bitter and slashing his father to pieces. Morgana already knew how he felt about his father. That had been this morning, when he was only slightly hung over from the nice wine last night at Hunith's.

Now it was noon, and Arthur had been wandering around for the better half of the day. His stomach was growling with his neglected hunger, and Arthur found himself in the grocery, searching for something to eat. He ended up getting some fixings for a salad, returned home, and shoved the leftovers in the fridge he shared with the Grindes.

When he was closed the door and turned to head up the stairs he was startled by a kid standing there as quiet as could be, just staring. He knew this was the Grindes' kid, he had seen pictures, but he didn't know he was back.

"Erm, hi?" he offered after a while of just being stared at. The kid was kind of creepy. His eyes were the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. And his face was almost expressionless. The boy still didn't say anything to Arthur's greeting, just watched him.

"Well, I'm just…going to go upstairs, alright? So uh," Arthur shuffled around the kid, who turned so he could continue watching Arthur, "Uh, bye." Arthur rushed up the stairs, trying to shake off the heebee jeebees he had.

He stayed in his room the rest of the day, to avoid running into the creepy little kid. He decided to go to sleep early, after a movie, so he could start the next day on the right foot, fresh faced. Hopefully he'd not think of his father too much tomorrow.

---

He still thought of his father all day, and everybody seemed to notice his down attitude. After Gwen asked him for the billionth time that day if he was feeling alright, he asked Hunith if he could take off early. It was only a half an hour until his shift ended, but he really didn't want to be around anybody right now.

"Sure dear. Before you go home, would you mind running this over to Gaius' for me?" she asked, handed him a small bag which was full of some kind of herbs.

Arthur was never able to deny Hunith anything, and agreed to stop by the old physician's. Arthur kept his shoulders hunched and head bowed as he made his way to the little hut-like building that served as Gaius' office. It was just starting to rain big fat drops when he got to Gaius' office.

He was only slightly wet when he stood at the counter in the surprisingly warm and welcoming little office. He rang the bell and shifted from foot to foot.

"Coming!" it was Merlin, and not Gaius, who answered. Arthur frowned. He had really hoped he'd be able to get in and get out.

"Oh, hi Cam! What're you doing here? Are you alright?" Merlin asked, approaching the desk.

Arthur finally cracked. "Argh! No, okay? No I'm _not _alright! I feel like complete and utter shite and I'm sick of everybody pretending they care that I'm in a bad mood! Am I not allowed to have an off-day around here?" his hands flew up as he spoke, still gripping the bag of herbs that Hunith had given him even as he blew up.

Merlin just stared wide-eyed at Arthur and was silent for a while. "…Jesus, Cam. I hadn't meant it like that. Gosh."

Arthur deflated a little, his shoulders hunching over again, "Sorry. I'm just…"

"Having a bad day? Yeah, I can tell. What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, stepping around the counter.

"Your mum wanted me to deliver these to Gaius," Arthur said, holding out the bag to Merlin.

"Alright, I'll get them to him. Geeze, you need to go home and relax a bit, yeah? Mum wanted me to ask you to dinner for tonight, but I'll tell her you aren't feeling well, alright?" Merlin was eyeing Arthur carefully.

Arthur blew out a slow breath, running his fingers through his hair, "Yeah. Okay, thanks. Sorry, again."

"Yeah. It's alright. Go home, punch a pillow or something," Merlin chuckled, and Arthur chuckled too, feeling slightly relieved. "Oh! Mum wants me to show you around some more tomorrow after you get off, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as we don't have to ride around on your stupid scooter," Arthur said, feeling slightly lighter already.

"Hey! _Excalibur _isn't stupid!" Merlin cried indignantly, and Arthur grinned.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, Merlin."

"See ya, Cam."

---

Arthur had cooled off by the next day. Everybody could tell there was still something off about him the rest of the week, but they didn't ask him anything. He wondered if Merlin had something do with that. Even Will seemed to not be as rude, though he was still a jerk.

It seemed everyday Hunith had come up with some reason for him and Merlin to go do something together. Everyday after work Hunith would not-so-discreetly suggest that Arthur might like to see this part of town, or that part of town, or meet this particular person in town, and Merlin would be happy to show him there if he'd like.

Both he and Merlin had no idea what Hunith was up to, but they went along with whatever she said, both out of their need to please her. And Arthur found that he had started to enjoy his time in Merlin's presence. Merlin showed his emotions openly. When he was happy, he laughed, when he was angry, he shouted and snapped. It wasn't what Arthur was used to, and it was a breath of fresh air.

Even when Will joined them, Arthur found it enjoyable. He and Will still pretty much hated each other, but for Merlin's sake they tried to get along. It was obvious Will and Merlin were very close. He found out that they grew up together, had been practically _born _together (three days apart, in the same room in the hospital).

He found out that Will didn't have parents, anymore. He lived by himself in the house next door to Hunith and Merlin. He also learned the Merlin and Will were two years younger than him, 23. And Gwen a year younger than that. Which made Arthur the oldest, and he only stopped gloating when Merlin pointed out he was acting like a 12 year old little prat.

School had started, and the only reason Arthur knew that was because he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Grinde's son getting up every morning and leaving for school. He still hadn't heard the kid talk yet. But he learned his name was Mordred, which was a kind of unusual name. But he thought of Hef's name, and Mrs. Grinde's name, which was Druidia, and thought that maybe it wasn't so weird to them.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and he and Merlin were heading to Albion together in Hunith's car to pick up some supplies for Gaius. Arthur really hadn't needed to come, but Merlin invited him and he couldn't say no. Hunith no longer had to think of ways to get them to spend time together, they just did it on their own now.

"So, you've been here almost a whole month now," Merlin stated.

Arthur eyed him curiously from the driver's seat, "Yup."

"And you like Ealdor," another statement.

"I do," Arthur admitted.

"And you have friends, and all that," Arthur turned again to look at Merlin, his eyebrows arched.

"What're you getting at, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin shrugged, squirming in his seat a bit as Arthur turned his head to keep his eyes on the road. "It's just well…Mum's been happier since you've been around, and Gwen and Will like you," Arthur snorted at the thought of Will ever liking him, "And I kinda sorta like you."

"Yes? So?" Arthur was getting a little annoyed now, and his voice conveyed that just as well.

"So…are you staying?" Merlin coughed a little, "You know…for good?"

Arthur really hadn't thought about it. When he had run away he had this big huge plan to travel around the world, searching everywhere to find his niche. He never really planned on settling down, especially not in a little no-name place like Ealdor. But now that he was here, he couldn't imagine going anywhere anytime soon.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I know I don't want to leave for a long time," Arthur admitted. "I like it in Ealdor."

"Better than London?" Merlin asked.

And though Arthur loved London, grew up in London, he didn't miss it all that much. "Better than London," he agreed, and smiled when Merlin smiled at him. He liked when Merlin smiled at him because Merlin's smile was sincere.

The rest of the day was spent in comfortable company, running errands for Gaius and Hunith together. Will and Gwen joined them near the end of the day, and suggested they all go out to the cinema. They bought the biggest bucket popcorn and shared it amongst the four of them.

They were seeing some kind of action flick from the 90's that left them in fits of giggles in the serious parts. Nobody seemed to care, though. On the way back, all of them packed in Hunith's tiny care, they discussed the horridness of the movie, and laughed again at the parts they recalled. Arthur discovered Will had a pension for doing spot on impressions.

When everything fell into a comfortable silence, Gwen leaned forwards towards Arthur, who was driving again. "I'm glad you're in a better mood," she said happily. Arthur stiffened slightly.

It was true, he hadn't been as off as he was before. He had plenty of distractions. But he still didn't want to talk about it. "I think we have Merlin to thank for that, huh?" Gwen kept talking, and Arthur saw Merlin turn his head away and blush, though Arthur wasn't sure why Merlin would be blushing.

Nobody talked after that, and the silence was more uncomfortable than it was before. Arthur dropped Gwen off first, and then Will. Then he headed towards the inn. Merlin was quiet the whole time.

When the reached the inn he leaned over in his seat and nudged Merlin with his elbow, "What's up with you, huh?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

Merlin cleared his throat and shrugged, "Nothing," he mumbled, climbing out of the car and going around to the other side so he could switch places with Arthur. Arthur got out and watched as Merlin climbed into the driver's seat, buckling his seatbelt.

Arthur furrowed his brows, "Mmkay, if you say so. Thanks for inviting me out today. I had fun, got my mind off things. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Merlin replied distractedly, his eyes screwed up as if he were concentrating on something very hard, he barely muttered a goodbye before taking off, leaving Arthur standing on the curb and sighing.

Arthur really did have a lot of fun, and not only at the movies. Just spending the day with Merlin had been fun. And Arthur was shocked to find that he and Merlin were actually pretty good friends now, and he didn't know when that happened.

When he entered the inn, Mordred was there.

"Hi, Arthur," Mordred muttered as Arthur passed. Arthur almost just kept walking, but stopped suddenly and stiffened. He turned towards Mordred.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," Mordred whispered, and then held up Arthur's phone and waved it around. "Promise," Arthur moved to snatch the phone from Mordred.

"You little brat," Arthur hissed, his eyes darting around nervously. Mordred stepped out of Arthur's reach.

"Ah ah ah, Arthur," Mordred's voice was a low, menacing whisper, "You don't wanna be mean to me, I don't think Ma and Dah would be happy to know you've been lying, _Camelot_."

Arthur's eyebrow was twitching the way it did when he got angry, and he was tense and his fists were clenched at his side. He finally sighed, resigned, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, yet," Mordred said, and smiled this queer, creepy little smile that made Arthur shudder. For a six year old, Mordred was a creepy, dastardly little bastard. "I'll let you know. But you better be nice, _Camelot._" He kept saying Arthur's pseudonym like it was a curse word.

"Fine, just. Please, _please_, keep it a secret," Arthur pleaded, feeling almost sick with himself for pleading with a six year old.

"Promise," Mordred repeated, then shoved the phone in his pocket and freakin' _skipped _away from Arthur.

Bastard.

---

Arthur lay in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He had written a letter to Morgana, finally, and shoved it in the outgoing box. It was short and went something like:

'_Morgana,_

_Thanks for keeping me updated. Thanks for not telling Father where I'm at._

_The U.S., huh? So soon? Well, whatever. Keep me updated._

_Arthur.'_

And now he was finding it hard to sleep at all. There was a six year old evil genius running around his phone with all the messages from his friends and family looking for him, who knew his story. Arthur had searched his room thoroughly, making sure Mordred didn't touch anything else in there.

He thankfully didn't. But Arthur still couldn't sleep.

That's why he was still awake when there was a tapping on his window. At first he ignored it, thinking it was a bird or a tree or whatever tapped on windows at night.

But then it got louder and more annoying and he grunted, shoving himself up off the bed and glancing towards the alarm clock on his bedside. It was passed midnight, and nearing 1 in the morning. Who the heck would be at his window?

He pulled the curtain back and was greeted by Merlin's face pressed against the glass, a grin on his lips and a red wagon full of weird supplies behind him.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, wrenching the window open, "What the heck are you doing here?"


	6. Camelot Cries

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **Chapter five! More Merlin and Arthur relationship development! Plot coming in next chapter. I've never been _good _with plot, really. And there's a little Mordred subplot, too. This is my favorite chapter to date.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

"Hey Cam, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Merlin was there, at Arthur's window, grinning and apologetic all at once.

"No," Arthur replied quickly, glancing over Merlin's shoulder to see if there was anybody else around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Merlin waved a hand, "Meet me out front in five minutes, yeah? I've got something I want to show you."

Arthur furrowed his brows, but nodded anyways. Merlin flashed him one of those genuine smiles that Arthur enjoyed so much, and it made his stomach feel all tickly inside. "Okay," he whispered, and then Merlin was turning around and lugging the red wagon full of whatever behind him through the grass.

He dressed quickly, in whatever clothes he found laying about on the ground; a pair of faded jeans, a plain white t-shirt and he grabbed a blue jumper on his way out, since it might be cold outside, despite Merlin only wearing jeans and a t-shirt as well.

Merlin was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the inn, bouncing on his heels and smiling like a loon. Arthur must've been looking at him oddly, because Merlin stopped bouncing, but kept smiling. "Come on, I've got something to show you," Merlin said, and he sounded ridiculously bright and bubbly as he grabbed Arthur's hand and began leading him down the street.

Arthur had never been out in the town so late before. Everything was normally shut down around 10 at night in the sleepy little town. It was quiet and peaceful and Arthur thought that maybe he should start taking his runs at this time of night instead of early morning.

Merlin had dropped his hand when they reached the end of the street, and turned to start leading him uphill and away from the buildings and street lights, still towing that ridiculous red wagon behind him. Neither he nor Arthur had spoken yet, though Arthur was dying to ask what this was all about. But he had a feeling that Merlin wasn't going to say.

When they reached to top of the hill, which was grassy and a little damp, Merlin stopped. He turned to Arthur, and then to the wagon, and pulled the sheet from whatever was in the wagon with a flourish. Arthur half expected him to say 'ta-da!' and then bow. Arthur wasn't sure what he was looking at until Merlin removed it from the wagon and began setting it up.

It was an official and expensive looking telescope. Arthur finally had to ask, "What are we doing, Merlin?"

"We're going to look at the stars," Merlin stated.

"Er, that's more your thing, isn't it?" he asked, coming to stand behind Merlin as he fiddled with the telescope and kept glancing into the viewfinder, adjusting things, and looking again.

Merlin laughed, "Yeah, I know. That's why I brought food and wine," Merlin said, gesturing to the wagon with a nod of his head.

"You know me too well," Arthur sighed, pulling the wicker basket out of the wagon and opening it. There was a blanket settled over top of the food, and Arthur obligingly spread it out. "So, what's so special about the sky tonight?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower," Merlin announced, squinting into the viewfinder again, then pulling back and reaching into the wagon. He pulled out a little black case, then opened it and slid a pair of thick-rimmed glasses onto his nose.

"You wear glasses?" Arthur asked, not really surprised he didn't know that about Merlin.

"Yeah, I normally wear contacts," Merlin informed him distractedly, pulling out a notebook and a pencil from the wagon as well and began jotting down notes in between looking through the telescope.

Arthur was munching on some cheese and crackers now, watching Merlin do whatever it was he was doing. "You're such a nerd, Merlin," he said, uncorking the wine and pouring himself a glass. If Merlin was offering, he wasn't going to turn down free food and drink. Some time passed in companionable silence, Merlin 'hmming' every once in a while and jotting down notes, and Arthur eating like the growing boy he wasn't anymore.

"So, why'd you ask me along? Why not Will?" Arthur finally asked, when he was halfway through his second glass of wine.

"Will's, um, entertaining tonight, and Mum doesn't like when I go off alone," Merlin coughed, and Arthur was sure he'd be blushing if it was light out and he could see.

"Ah, I see. Gwen?" Arthur asked.

Merlin snorted, "God, no. And you've known Will almost a whole month and you don't know he's gay?"

"You know Will and I don't really talk," Arthur stated as if it were common sense, "And he and Gwen are always together."

"They work together. And _we're _always together, but we're not dating," Merlin pointed out.

"You've always got to be logical, Merlin, gosh," Arthur teased, then lay back on the blanket and stared up at the stars. Merlin went back to looking through the telescope and taking notes.

Arthur only half-watched him, and half-watched the sky for any falling meteors. After a while he got bored of that and started pestering Merlin again. He'd ask what that planet was, or what constellation this one was, and Merlin would always only half-reply. Arthur eventually got frustrated and sat up, wrapping his fingers around Merlin's wrist and tugging him away from the telescope.

Merlin let out a very undignified yelp and fell onto the blanket, nearly squishing Arthur's legs. "Hey! What was that for?" Merlin scrambled away from Arthur, who was grinning at him.

"You're being so _boring_. I'm your guest and you invited me along. Pulled me from my warm room and movies to sit here and eat all your food up and watch you hem and haw at the sky, and I've had enough," Arthur stated, flopping back down on the blanket and staring back up at the sky.

"Well, Will never complained," Merlin said, sitting cross legged down by Arthur's feet, picking at the blanket.

"Well, I'm not Will," Arthur retorted. "Do you ever just lay back and look at the stars? Without the telescope?" Arthur asked. He was quite struck by the beauty of it all. In London you never got the chance to see the stars through all the lights and fog and smog. Here, in Ealdor, Arthur swore he could see every single star in the sky as clear as his own face in a mirror.

Merlin didn't reply, he was leaning back and supporting himself on his hands with his head tilted back, staring up at the sky as well. "Come lay down, you're going to get a crick in your neck," Arthur said, shifting over so there was more room to lie next to him on the blanket. Merlin stared at him as if trying to figure out if Arthur was going to bite him if he laid next to him, and eventually sprawled out next to Arthur, his hands flung above his head and one knee bent up.

They were quiet for a long while, just staring up at the stars and enjoying the quiet and peacefulness of it all. Arthur didn't even miss home. He thought if he never returned there, it'd be too soon. He wished he could stay here, under the stars with Merlin forever.

"I missed them," Merlin finally said, quietly.

"Hm?" Arthur returned, feeling kind of warm and fuzzy from his thoughts and from the wine.

"The stars. I hated that about London. It was rare to even see the moon at night, let alone the stars," he sighed, and Arthur was suddenly hyperaware how Merlin's knee was pressed into his thigh.

"To be honest, I've never really thought of the stars. My step-sister used to believe in astrology and all that. She'd read me my horoscope everyday, whether I wanted to hear it or not," Arthur chuckled at the memory.

Merlin was quiet for a little while more, before turning slightly to look at Arthur, "Why don't you talk about your family, Cam?"

Arthur stiffened, the hand that wasn't under his head curling into a fist. He just shrugged.

"Did you run away?" Merlin asked suddenly, his eyes back on the stars.

Arthur didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the longing to tell somebody, but he replied, "Yes."

"Why?" Merlin asked, and Arthur figured he should get mad and refuse to answer and tell Merlin he was nosey and to bugger off. But he wasn't, and he didn't.

"My father…" Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. Merlin waited patiently to see if he'd continue. "We didn't get along. He wanted me to do things that I didn't want to do. To go into the family business. I didn't want that. I wanted to do my own thing."

"What about your mum?" Merlin asked. Arthur could feel him staring at him.

"She died when I was young," Arthur replied automatically. He waited for Merlin to say something like, 'Oh, I'm sorry' like everybody else did.

"I never knew my father," Merlin replied quietly, "When I was a baby, he packed up all his things, left mum the diner and me a toy, and went away."

Arthur stayed quiet, wondering why Merlin had decided to share that with him. It was so honest and candid and Arthur felt an unfamiliar tingling behind his eyes. He swallowed thickly. He didn't say 'I'm sorry' because he didn't like it when people had said it to him, and he figured Merlin might feel the same way.

"My father's stopped looking for me," Arthur said suddenly, shocked with himself. He hadn't meant to share that. But now that he started he couldn't stop. "I ran away so I wouldn't have to deal with him, and I thought he'd be furious. I thought he'd try to look for me for a least a little while. I knew he wouldn't exactly _miss _me, you know. We've never had that kind of relationship. I was close with my mum and my step-sister. But then I got a letter from her, my step-sister, saying that she and my father are in America. Father seems to have forgotten about me. And now he's chasing after some younger tail, younger than _me_, and talking about marriage and children as if I never existed…" he hiccupped.

Arthur wasn't aware when he had started crying, or when Merlin had slipped his hand into Arthur's. But Arthur was thankful and he squeezed Merlin's hand tightly, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Merlin kept holding his hand.

"You miss your father," it was a statement, not a question.

Arthur swallowed thickly and nodded. He knew Merlin could see him nodding.

"It alright, Cam," Merlin whispered, suddenly feeling a lot closer than he had before, his breath warm, ghosting over Arthur's cheek.

Arthur was suddenly thrust back into the present at the use of his alias. He had forgotten that he was _Camelot _and not Arthur. He had shared too much with Merlin, but he was still feeling as if it were not enough. He tugged his hand away from Merlin's and sat up suddenly, shifting away from the slighter man and pulling his knees up to his chest. He suddenly felt horrible for lying to Hunith and Gwen and Will about who he was. He especially felt horrible about lying to Merlin.

He wouldn't look in Merlin's direction until he was sure his eyes weren't red and puffy and his cheeks weren't crusty and salty. Merlin was staring back up at the stars again, frowning slightly. He was shaking, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Arthur frowned and reached around behind him until his hands closed over the fabric of his sweater. He shoved it towards Merlin unceremoniously.

"God, you're too skinny. You're going to freeze to death, and then your mum'll kill me," Arthur said, smiling at Merlin to show him everything was alright. And Arthur actually kinda felt like it was.

Merlin laughed breathlessly and sat up. He pulled Arthur's sweatshirt over his head, and it was almost comically large on him. The sleeves extended past his hands a good few inches, and it was big enough that a whole other Merlin could fit inside it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his kneecap.

"Thanks," he muttered, and Arthur shifted backwards so they were sitting side by side and leaning into each other.

"It's better to share body heat," Arthur explained, and Merlin nodded.

After a little while of silence, Merlin turned his head, "You're alright now, Cam?" he asked quietly, and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Tonight was…" Arthur paused. He couldn't exactly say 'fun' or 'great.' "Tonight was helpful," it sounded lame but it was true.

Merlin smiled one of his big, genuine smiles and jumped to his feet, "Good," he said, and offered his hand to Arthur and helped him off the ground. Arthur stood and then wiped off imaginary dirt from his butt. Merlin was packing away all the stuff, and then folded up the blanket and shoved it into the basket. He then began packing up the telescope into the wagon as Arthur watched.

"Oh hey! I never saw _one _falling star!" Arthur accused suddenly.

"Yeah. We missed the shower when we were…talking," Merlin admitted.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Arthur said, suddenly very sorry, "I know you were looking forwards to it."

"It's no biggie, there'll be another one in oh," Merlin pretended to look at his non-existent watch, "34 years or so."

Arthur laughed, "You are _such _a nerd, Merlin."

Merlin laughed and removed his glasses, sliding them back in the case and tossing them in the wagon.

"I like those," Arthur said, gesturing to the glasses, "They were very fitting to you."

"Because they make me look like more of a nerd?" Merlin asked.

"No, because they made you look more handsome," Arthur said, completely straight faced. Merlin stared at him wide eyed for a little, before bursting out in laughter and punching Arthur on the arm playfully.

"Come on, you've got work tomorrow," Merlin said, leading the way down the hill.

"So do you," Arthur reminded Merlin.

Merlin just shrugged, "My work is kind of subjective. Gaius doesn't really care when I report, as long as I show up to run errands that he can't get to at sometime during the day."

"You lucky dog, you," Arthur grinned, and Merlin laughed.

They chatted about everything and anything, except what they had already talked about that night, on the way back to the inn. The whole town was quiet and still, and Arthur felt like they were walking through a ghost-town. As they walked through the town, if Merlin's hand brushed against his a couple of times, Arthur wasn't going to mention it. It could easily be an accident, since Merlin was still cold, it seemed, even with Arthur's sweater.

When they arrived at the inn, they both stopped outside of the door, neither of them really wanting to say goodbye yet. It had taken a while, a whole week, but they were finally comfortable with each other, were finally friends, like Hunith had wanted.

"Well," Arthur said.

"Well," Merlin echoed. And they both laughed, breaking the tension.

"Thank you ever so much for wining and dining me tonight, Merlin. And for listening to me whinge about my life," Arthur said when they had stopped laughing. Merlin just smiled and went to pull of Arthur's sweater, but Arthur reached out and put a hand on Merlin's wrist and shook his head, "No, you keep it. For now, at least. It's still a long way back to your house, and it'd be stupid for you to go all the way here in it, then return it now so you could get a cold on the way home."

Merlin smiled, though it was small and tight and he glanced down to Arthur's hand, still grasping his wrist. Arthur coughed nervously and pulled his hand away. "'Night Merlin," Arthur said quietly.

"Good night, Cam."

---

"Camelot! Camelot!" Arthur groaned, rolling over and cramming a pillow over his head. It wasn't time to wake up.

"_Cam_elot!" the voice sounded distressed, and it wasn't going away any time soon. He pushed himself off his bed and glared at the clock: _'5:23' _in the freakin' morning. He stomped over to the door and flung it open, scowling at whoever it was. His expression quickly melted into one of concern as he was met with a puffy-eyed, tear-streaked Mrs. Grinde and a Mr. Grinde with his hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"Oh Camelot, I'm s-sorry to wake you up so early. It's just-just that, we have nobody else," Mrs. Grinde blew her nose into a hanky, and Arthur reached out a hand at the same time as Hef, laying it on her shoulder, Hef's on her back.

Hef stepped forwards, looking very grim, "There's been a family emergency. Druidia's sister was in a car accident, and we have nobody else to take Mordred. Would you mind looking after him until we get back?" If it were any other time Arthur would have laughed at the proper sounding Hef, without his lazy drawl and funny slang.

Arthur just nodded instead, and Hef lead Mordred inside. Mordred looked around with distaste, though he seemed to be half-awake, and for once Arthur saw him show emotion when he looked back to his mother, a frown on his face. Hef dropped Mordred's bag on the floor, and Mordred ran back to his mum to give her a great big hug, fitting what he could of his arms around her girth and pressing his face into her belly.

Hef told him that all the emergency numbers were on the fridge, that there was a spare cot that Arthur could put in his room for Mordred in the storage closet down the hall, and that they'd be back on Thursday. He also learned that Mordred didn't have school today. Something about a teacher comp day or something.

Hef and Druidia left, and Arthur was alone with Mordred, both sitting on the edge of Arthur's bed, quiet. Mordred was still as creepy as ever, but seeing him show affection for his mother made him a little more human in Arthur's eyes.

"Where did you go last night, Arthur?" Mordred finally asked.

"Out," was all Arthur replied with. He really should have been shocked that Mordred knew he had been out at all, but the kid had a creepy way of knowing where Arthur was. "I'm going to go get that cot, and then sleep for another hour, okay?" Mordred nodded as Arthur stood up.

Arthur finally got the cot situated ideally in the already small room, and he and Mordred were lying down to fall asleep, when he heard Mordred whisper something to himself, and then saw him pull out a small yellow teddy bear and squeeze it to his chest before falling asleep.

Arthur didn't say anything, just rolled over and took a nice, short nap before his alarm woke him up in half an hour.


	7. Camelot Babysits

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **Chapter five! More Merlin and Arthur relationship development! Plot coming in next chapter. I've never been _good _with plot, really. And there's a little Mordred subplot, too. This is my favorite chapter to date.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The rating is M because of language in early chapters, and potential sexual situations in later chapters.

---

Arthur woke up fitfully, wishing that he could just hit the snooze button _one more time_, but Mordred wasn't letting him. That creepy bastard was standing at his bedside, fully dressed and just staring, waiting for Arthur to finally wake up.

"What?" Arthur finally grumbled.

"I'm hungry," Mordred stated, and kept staring.

"Ugh," Arthur replied, and then physically pushed himself out of his bed, away from the warm covers and pillows calling his name. "I've got to work today," Arthur reminded Mordred, "Don't you have a friend's you can go to?"

"_No_," Mordred sighed. Arthur had no idea what to do with the kid. He had never had younger siblings, or cousins, even. He didn't know how to deal at all. And he certainly didn't know what to do with the six year old pain in his arse for the whole day while he worked. "You better take me, _Arthur_, or else."

That's how he found himself carting the wide-eyed creeper with him to the diner, Mordred holding tightly to his hand as they crossed the street. When they entered the diner the usual bell rang. The diner was already open, and there were a few early birds there drinking their tea and coffee and eating light breakfasts.

"Do I have to spend _all _day here, Arthur?" Mordred whinged, changing his tune, and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"You can't call me that here," Arthur hissed, shaking his head, "And you'll have to spend as long as I say here, until I can find somebody to take you while I work."

Arthur gestured to a seat at the counter and told Mordred to 'sit right there and don't even _think _of moving' and then went around into the kitchen, where he found Gwen and Hunith stirring a large bowl of pancake batter together. They both looked up and greeted him briefly, before returning to work.

Arthur slung his apron on over his head and pulled the hat on. He worked on cleaning up the kitchen a bit. Until in came Will like a tornado, shouting about something and that he was sorry for being late and that 'god he needed a drink.' But they were used to it by now.

"Oh, and who's brat is it that's out there carefully unscrewing the tops of saltshakers?" Will asked, and Arthur stiffened, grinding his teeth.

"I'll be right back," he said tightly before pushing his way out of the kitchen and storming towards where he had left Mordred. He hadn't expected to find Merlin sitting next to him, facing the wrong way, both their legs swinging as they sat on the high stools. They had their heads together, whispering with twin looks of mischief. Arthur was struck by how alike they looked with the mischievous looks.

Arthur stepped up to them and cleared his throat. Mordred shuffled a little ways away from Merlin then stared up at Arthur with his big baleful eyes, and Arthur kept frowning. "Will says you were unscrewing the tops of the saltshakers," Arthur said.

Mordred shrugged. "You shouldn't do that, Mordred. It's not nice," 'and I have to clean up after whatever mess you make,' Arthur added mentally.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Just some harmless fun, yeah?" Merlin smiled, "This one time, Will and I went around and poured all the mustard into the ketchup bottles and all the ketchup into the mustard bottles, then switched all the sugar and salt."

Mordred was staring up at Merlin with something akin to hero worship. "Don't encourage him, Merlin," Arthur said grimly, and Merlin grinned.

"So, you're staying with Cam, huh?" Merlin asked. Mordred nodded, "Poor you." Arthur glared. "Is he taking good care of you?" Merlin asked.

"No," Mordred answered candidly, "I'm _starving_." Hunith chose that moment to come out of the kitchens.

"Merlin! I didn't expect you by this morning," she said pleasantly, then set her sights on little Mordred, "And who's this?"

"It's Mordred," Arthur answered, "I'm watching after him for the Grindes, there was a family emergency."

"Oh! He's precious!" Hunith cooed, and Arthur knew that Hunith would take to Mordred like a fish to water. She was already leading him back to the bar and promising heaps of pancakes and waffles and pie. Mordred, who was actually showing some emotion, looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

"You have no idea what you're doing, huh?" Merlin asked, and Arthur had almost forgotten that he was there at all.

He sighed, "No, I don't. But the Grindes have been so nice to me. Well, Mrs. Grinde has, and I couldn't say no when she was crying and shoving the little beast into my room at five this morning."

"Mum'll be happy to help," Merlin said wisely, surely, "And I will, too. Just in case you know…need help," he offered.

"Thanks," Arthur sighed, then finally followed after Mordred and Hunith, Merlin close behind. Mordred was merrily stuffing his face with pancakes covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles.

"How in the world did you stay so skinny, Merlin, if your mum fed you like this all the time?" Arthur asked, dreading the sugar rush this would cause as he began screwing the lids back onto the saltshakers.

"Mum didn't feed me like this," Merlin said, almost bitterly.

"Of course I didn't, you have a weak tummy, Merlin, dear," Hunith crooned, pushing some hair back from Merlin's forehead and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"_Mum_," Merlin whined, squirming away from his mother. Arthur had started to clean off the stools and the counter of the bar, and Merlin perched himself next to Mordred on one of the stools after his mother had left and stopped fussing after him. He had shot daggers at Arthur when Arthur had snorted in attempt to hold back his laughter and Hunith's coddling.

"So Cam, a bunch of us are getting together and going to the lake later on tonight for a kind-of end of the summer bonfire, and some swimming," Merlin mentioned nonchalantly.

"Is that you're way of inviting me, Merlin? If so, that was pretty piss poor," Arthur said, grinning as he scrubbed at a spot on the countertop.

"Cam! Not in front of Mordred," Merlin hissed, though Mordred couldn't be bothered to care as he fished sprinkles out of the whipped cream. "And yes, I was inviting you along. And Mordred, too."

"Is this a kind of party for kids to be going to?" Arthur asked, glancing to his temporary ward.

"Yeah, there won't be drinking or anything. It's kind of tradition around here," Merlin told him, spinning back and forth on the stool in an extremely childish, but endearing, way, and swinging his feet.

"I guess it sounds like fun. What do you think, Mordred?" Arthur asked, nudging the little boy with his elbow.

"Sure, Ar- Camelot. That'd be fun," he chimed, and Merlin didn't seem to notice his almost slip up. "I don't have my trunks, though," Mordred stated.

"Don't worry, we'll find you some," Arthur said, eyeing the heaping plate of waffles that Mordred was about to turn to. "I don't think you should, Mordred. No more. You won't be able to swim if you have a stomach ache." Mordred glared at him for being scolded, but shoved the waffles away anyways.

"Hey Mordred, how 'bout I take you out?" Merlin suggested, "So you don't have to hang around the grump named Cam all day."

"Hey!" Arthur cried indignantly. But he was thankful that Merlin had offered. "Just don't feed him a bunch of crap all day, alright? And Mordred, be good for Merlin."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Merlin said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Meet me out front when you're ready, 'kay Mordred?" Mordred nodded, and was already squirming in his seat to follow after Merlin.

Arthur ducked his head, grasping Mordred's shoulder, "You don't even _think _about telling Merlin anything about me, okay?" he hissed. Mordred's eyes widened, and he nodded solemnly.

"I promise," he agreed, then hopped off the stool and scrambled after Merlin. Arthur sighed, an odd feeling of despair settling in the pit of his stomach.

---

When the day was finished Arthur found he was inexplicably exhausted. It could be that he got some kind of spotty sleep the night before, and he was woke up too early this morning, or it could've been that biker gang that had rolled through and all decided they wanted to eat at the diner.

Merlin and Mordred met Arthur outside of the diner, Mordred devouring a large cone of chocolate ice cream, and Merlin with a more modest cone of chocolate-chip mint. Arthur tore off his hat when Mordred looked up at him, his mouth rimmed in chocolate, and told him that his hat looked silly.

"Did you have fun, then?" Arthur asked as they all waked back towards the inn. Mordred replied with an excited 'yes!' And then proceeded to tell him everything they had done that day. It was the most talkative Arthur had ever seen him. Merlin had taken him to Albion while he ran errands for Gaius, and then they went to pick fresh herbs, and then they went to the arcade, and then to see a movie, and finally to get ice cream. Arthur mouthed 'thank you' to Merlin, and Merlin had just shrugged. Arthur would pay him back, though. Arcades and movies and ice cream weren't exactly cheap.

---

"And Merlin got me some trunks, so I can swim tonight!" Mordred announced, holding up his bag.

"That's very nice of Merlin," Arthur said, sighing. Merlin had left the inn half an hour ago, saying he'd be back to pick them up in an hour. And Mordred hadn't shut up about how Merlin did this and Merlin did that and isn't Merlin the greatest human being to ever grace the earth with his glorious presence?

Arthur wasn't interested in winning the affections of Mordred, really. He never planned on having kids, and now he knows he never wants them. If he thought Mordred was a terror before, he was even more horrible on a sugar high. When he was done talking to Arthur he started wheeling up and down the hallway in a wheelchair that belonged to the inn, crashing into things until Arthur had to confine him to the room and put on a movie to entertain him until Merlin came to get them.

Mordred lay on his stomach, kicking his feet and watching the only movie Arthur had that was suitable for children, laughing at the serious parts that were supposed to be touching, not funny. Arthur was sitting on the little cot he had brought up for Mordred and reading through a book on astronomy that he had snagged from the bookstore during his break today.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes, Mordred," Arthur sighed, looking up from his book.

"Why'd you run away?"

"For reasons a kid shouldn't know about, keep watching the movie."

"I'm not a kid," Mordred informed Arthur in a haughty tone that could rival Arthur's.

"Yes, you are. Though you don't act like one. Honestly, what kid blackmails somebody with their own cell phone?"

"Blackmail?" Mordred asked curiously.

"You are such a precious little extortion artist," Arthur grumbled, and was saved by a knock on the door.

"Merlin! It's Merlin!" Mordred cried, flinging himself at the door and wrenching it open, "Hi Merlin! Come in! You look nice, Gwen," Mordred was suddenly a perfect gentleman, "Camelot and I were just watching a movie. Is it time to go swimming?"

"He's so adorable," Gwen cooed, and Arthur wondered what it was that made women go mad for children. Gwen was dressed in a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt over her bathing suit, and carried a beach bag. Will was behind her, on the phone with someone, and wearing similar beachwear. Merlin was also in a similar state of dress, and Arthur realized that he didn't have trunks.

"Aren't you coming, Cam?" Merlin asked, eyeing Arthur, still in his jeans and t-shirt from work.

"Er, yeah. I just don't have any shorts or anything," he admitted, standing up from the cot and setting the book aside.

"Don't worry! You can borrow a pair of Will's, he brought an extra," Gwen said after she had finished cooing over Mordred.

"I will not!"

"He will not!"

Arthur and Will cried out at the same time, and then glared at each other. Will was holding the phone down, covering the speaker with the palm of his hand.

"Well, it's either Will's spare, or Gwen's spare," Merlin said, using that voice that made him sound too logical, and Arthur scowled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Arthur and Will glared at each other again, once again answering in tandem. "Only because I don't want to see Cammy in a bikini," Will said begrudgingly, wrinkling his nose, and then digging through the beach bag and tossing a pair of board shorts at Arthur, then returning to his angry phone call, pacing out of the room.

"I get the bathroom first!" Mordred chortled, snatching up his new trunks and rushing down the hall to the bathroom. Gwen wandered out after Will, and Arthur dropped to the edge of his bed, sighing.

"You alright?" Merlin asked quietly, and Arthur glanced to where he was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah," Arthur muttered, suddenly remembering the night before where he had broke down in front of Merlin, had held Merlin's hand, had given him his sweater. He didn't know why he didn't feel awkward, like he knew he should after crying about his father to Merlin, but it was nice. Merlin was his friend, perhaps one of his best, and that was new for Arthur. The closest thing he had had to a best friend growing up was Morgana. He had his footie friends, of course, but they were more teammates then best friends. He supposed maybe Lance could be considered his closest thing to a best friend.

"Cam? Are you listening?" Oh! Merlin was talking. Arthur turned to face him again, a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, sorry, no. What were you saying?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I said the bathroom's free, Mordred chased off after Gwen and Will," he said, stepping around the bed to prod Arthur in his arm with a too-bony finger. "Where were you at?"

"Ah, just thinking," Arthur replied, shrugging, and Merlin poked him again, "_Ow_. You have like, dagger fingers, stop that." Merlin chuckled as Arthur stood up, rubbing at his assaulted arm. He pretended to be hurt as Merlin laughed, then made his way to the bathroom.

When he was dressed in Will's board shorts (which were still a little too small for him) and a t-shirt, he made his way back to the room. Merlin was perched on the side of his bed, flipping through the book of astronomy that Arthur had bought. He had his head bent all the way down, his nose almost touching the pages of the book. Arthur couldn't help it, he laughed.

"You are _such _a nerd, Merlin," he laughed, tugging on his trainers.

"I didn't know you liked astrology, Cam," Merlin said, looking up from the book, and Arthur half expected him to be crossed eyed.

"I don't, really," Arthur shrugged, "I just figured that the next time we go looking at stars again, I should know a little more about it, other than that they're twinkly little bits in the sky that people write poetry about."

Merlin snorted, "Actually, stars are massive balls of plasma that are held together by gravity. They 'twinkle' because of thermonuclear fusion in their cores," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I reiterate; you are a _nerd_. Come on, everybody's waiting," Arthur said, tugging Merlin up by his elbow.

Merlin just grinned at him, but it was a goofy sort of grin that had some kind of hidden meaning behind it that Arthur didn't want to try to figure out. They were all packed into Hunith's little car. Will at the wheel, Gwen in the front, and Merlin, Mordred and Arthur packed into the back. Arthur had the pleasure of holding the two beach bags on his lap, and Merlin had a stack of pizzas on his. The whole way there Mordred chattered about his day with Merlin to anyone who would listen, and about his friends at school, and how his teacher had a large bottom.

In a lapse of conversation, Merlin had looked over to Arthur, a thoughtful frown on his face, "There's going to be a next time? You know, going out and looking at the twinkly little bits in the sky?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, if you want to. I know there won't be another meteor shower or whatever, but if you need company for you star-gazing, I wouldn't mind going again," Arthur spoke quietly, "As long as you bring food and drink again," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that," Merlin breathed, and gave Arthur one of those genuine smiles that made Arthur's stomach feel warm. Arthur smiled back, and ignored the odd stare Mordred was giving both of them.

The rest of the ride to the lake passed in relative silence. Sometimes Gwen would speak up about something, or Will would have to answer his mobile again and have a quiet, angry conversation. Mordred would say weird things every once in a while. When Gwen finally announced 'we're here!' Mordred didn't even wait for Arthur or Merlin to open a door. He just climbed over Arthur's lap and flung the door open, nearly falling on his face in his rush to get to the water before it got too cold to swim.

"Mordred! Don't you dare go into that water without me!" Merlin was shouting, shoving the pizza aside so he could rush after Mordred. When Arthur stepped out of the car he could see the party was already in full swing. The bonfire was already bigger than it needed to be, and the sun hadn't even gone down yet.

There was music coming from somewhere, he couldn't pinpoint where, and people were dancing. The brave few who dared to actually swim were splashing along to the music. Merlin and Mordred had already made it to the water, and Mordred was splashing Merlin and laughing like a lunatic. Arthur half-suspected that he actually was a lunatic.

He was stuck with the pizza and Gwen with the bags, while Will wandered off with his phone glued to his ear. "What's that all about?" Arthur asked, nodding his head towards Will, who was flailing his free hand rather angrily.

"I think it's his latest booty call," Gwen said casually, "He _swears _he left his gold watch at Will's last night, but it's not here."

"Well," was all Arthur had to say about that, before he was attacked by a crowd of hungry teenagers and young adults, grabbing the pizzas from him. And then he was dragged away by Gwen and forced to play beach volley ball.

---

It was well into the night when everybody in their little group finally made it to the bonfire. Arthur, Merlin and Mordred all shared one bench. Mordred had fallen asleep with his head on Merlin's shoulder, drooling slightly. Merlin was talking to Gwen about something Arthur didn't care about and eating s'mores. Will, who was sitting on Gwen's other side, was finally off the phone and attached at the lips to some new bloke. Arthur looked away uncomfortably.

He tilted his head up to stare at the stars. Once again he was awed at the sheer quantity of stars. He started identifying the constellations he had learned from his book, the ones he didn't already know from childhood. Arthur wished he had had this growing up, like Merlin. Not just the stars, but the warmth of being surrounded by people who genuinely liked him. Or liked Cam, he should say. At home he was always trying to be impressed by so-and-so from such-and-such company. And here nobody cared about impressing him. Here he was just Camelot, who worked in the diner, who was kind of a prat, and who actually belonged somewhere for once.

Arthur was drawn from his thoughts as Mordred shifted between them, murmuring sleepily and laying down across his and Merlin's laps, his slimy cheek pressed into Merlin's thigh. The kid was alright, once Arthur got over the fact that he was being blackmailed by him. Merlin was pulling something out of a beach bag nearby, draping it over Mordred. Arthur recognized it as the sweater he had leant to Merlin.

"Hey, that's mine," Arthur said softly, not wanting to wake Mordred.

"Yeah. I brought it to return to you tonight. Hope you don't mind waiting a little longer," Merlin said sheepishly, staring up at Arthur. Arthur was going to reply with something like 'that little hellion doesn't deserve the warmth of my sweater' but he was distracted by a smudge of chocolate on the corner of Merlin's mouth that made him look ridiculously childish.

Without really realizing it, he had started to lean closer to Merlin, gazing at the smudge of chocolate. Merlin was staring at him wide-eyed. Arthur moved a bit closer and raised his hand, his thumb poised to wipe the smudge of chocolate from Merlin's mouth. But before he could remove the offending smudge, he was suddenly assaulted.

Merlin's lips were on his, and it was a painful clash of closed-lips. Arthur's tooth cut into his lip, and he heard Merlin let out a pained noise from the back of his throat, and he quickly leapt back, causing Mordred to grumble.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm sorry," Merlin lamented, covering his face with both his hands. "Oh god oh god oh god," he was mumbling like a madman into his hands, his voice muffled and Arthur thought he sounded crazy. "You were moving in, and I thought you were going to kiss me, and…and…Oh god. I'm an idiot."

"You are," Arthur agreed amiably, then reached forwards to peel one of Merlin's hands from his face. He was ignoring the copper taste of blood and the puffiness of his lip as he stared at Merlin. "It's alright though, I forgive you."

Merlin had that deer-in-the-headlights look going on for him now. He looked as if he thought Arthur might hit him, and that made Arthur's grin soften into a smile, and then a smirk. "I know I'm devilishly handsome and incredibly hard to resist," Merlin gave him a withering look then, "It's okay. I'd kiss me too," this made Merlin snort.

"You're a prat," he muttered, looking away from Arthur. Arthur let his wrist go and finally wiped away the chocolate smudge, then held up his thumb for Merlin to inspect.

Merlin groaned, "Oh god, you were just trying to wipe chocolate from my face, like I'm some kind of child. I'm so _stupid_."

"Merlin, shut up," Arthur said, squeezing Merlin's shoulder, "It's alright, really. Other than the fact that I have a busted lip, and everybody is staring at us- well, _you_, it's alright."

Merlin dared to glance around, and everybody in their general vicinity was staring, except for Will and Mystery Boy (who were still sucking face oblivious to whatever was going on around them). Arthur grinned, squeezed Merlin's shoulder once more, before turning to his neighbor to start a conversation about the new shop opening up in Ealdor, as if nothing had happened.

He didn't miss Merlin's horrified groan as he started to bemoan the experience to Gwen.

They remained there for half an hour more, before it was obvious everyone was tired, and that it'd be good for them to return home now. And Mordred did have school the next day. Arthur carried Mordred to the car, and Merlin carried the bags. Will wasn't riding with them, so Arthur offered to drive home. Gwen sat up in the front with him, and Merlin sat in the back with Mordred, who was clinging to him and sucking on his thumb and drooling all over Arthur's sweatshirt.

Arthur dropped Gwen off first, and then parked in front of the inn. Merlin carefully climbed out of the car, with Mordred clinging to him, and transferred the sleeping creeper into Arthur's arms. And then they stood there awkwardly, both wanting to say something, but unable to say whatever they wanted to say. Arthur's lip was still a little sore, and a little puffy. Merlin must've noticed that.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, gesturing to Arthur's mouth.

"It really is alright, Merlin," Arthur replied. And it fell into awkward silence again.

"Well, I guess you have to go to sleep now," Merlin said.

"Yeah," Arthur said. And without really thinking about what he was doing, he leaned forwards, mindful of Mordred, and brushed a chaste kiss along Merlin's cheek. When he pulled back he could tell Merlin was flushed a bright red, even in the poor lighting of the street lamps. He took the opportunity to 'accidentally' brush his nose with Merlin's.

"'Night Merlin," Arthur whispered, and couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off his face, even as his arms were turning to jelly from holding Mordred for too long.

"Goodnight, Cam," Merlin whispered, and his voice was shaky and high-pitched and wavering and altogether too cute. He turned and headed back to the car, biting on his bottom lip the whole time, and Arthur watched until the car disappeared down the street.

When he entered his room, the first thing he did, before even turning on the light, was lay Mordred down on the cot by the door. When he turned to face his bed after peeling his shirt off he froze in something that could only be described as crippling horror.

"Morgana," he breathed.

"Arthur," she replied.

"Arthur!" and suddenly he was being punched in the eye by his supposed best mate Lance.


	8. Camelot Runs Again

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **We're rounding the corner to the end! This is the second to the last chapter. And then there will be an epilogue. Yup yup! I'm gonna miss this story when it's done. Though I don't feel like a lot of people have read it.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **This is it, what we've all been waiting for! Hot boy sex in this chapter! And language.

---

Arthur sat perched on the edge of his bed with an ice pack pressed to his face. Standing in front of him was Lance, looking sheepish and apologetic and just a little bit accomplished. Morgana sat on Mordred's cot, who woke up during all the commotion, and who had taken to Morgana better than he had taken to Merlin. He was currently listening to a story she was telling him about Arthur when he was younger and hated baths.

"I'm not sorry, you know. You deserved it," Lance said, staring down at Arthur. "We lost, because of you. The championship. The whole thing, because you decided to fuck away to god knows where."

Arthur glared, but it hurt his already swollen eye, so he sighed, "Yeah, I guess I did," he conceded, "But now you _do _know where I'm at, and I still have no explanation as to _why _you're in my room, when you're meant to somewhere very far away, and very where I'm _not_."

"Well, Morgana called me and asked if I'd drive her somewhere. You know I can't resist a pretty lady in distress, so I came along. Imagine my confusion when she said we were going to 'find Camelot,'" Lance snorted. "Then she told me about you living in this little town in the middle-of-nowhere."

Morgana could never keep a secret, "So why are you here?" he asked, and it was Morgana who answered him.

"I've got some bad news," she said gravely, and Arthur was suddenly very afraid that she was going to tell him that she was pregnant and that there would be another spawn of Satan running around.

"Can it wait?" Arthur bemoaned, "I've got to work tomorrow, and Mordred's got school."

"You know you can't wait. You'll just stay up all night, wondering what the news was," Morgana said reasonably, and Arthur hated it so much when she was right.

"Alright, fine, shoot," Arthur grumbled, pressing the ice back into his face.

"Father's getting married," Morgana stated, and Arthur stared at her for a long moment to see if this was some kind of sick twisted joke. She was unmoved.

"No," Arthur finally breathed. No! He couldn't be. Arthur leaves and everything goes to hell in a hand basket. "No no no," he mumbled, shaking his head. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked Morgana sharply.

"What am _I _going to do about it?" she snapped, "Nothing. I've tried. He won't listen to _me_. He'd listen to you, though."

"No," Arthur repeated, gritting his teeth. He couldn't leave, not now. He had something good going for him for once. Something that was close to perfect, and he was happy. He had a family, friends. Hunith, who was like a mother and Gwen and even Will. They were warm and welcoming and the only reason he was staying in Ealdor. And Merlin.

Merlin. Arthur's heart seized up in his chest. There was something _there_ with Merlin, and it was all so new and dizzying. There was that half-attempt at a kiss that left Arthur bleeding and bruised and hurt and all too ecstatic to try it again. He swallowed thickly. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't let his father marry some stupid blonde tart in America, and probably disregard anything resembling a pre-nupt.

"I…I have to think about this," Arthur said, his voice thick and dry. "Everybody, out," he ordered, and when Morgana went to protest, he glared, and Lance shook his head. "Now," Arthur ground out, his fists clenched into fists at his sides.

Lance finally moved, taking Morgana and Mordred with him towards the door. Arthur didn't look up until they were gone.

Arthur was left numb, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was shaking, and everything in the room seemed to be pressing in on him all at once. It was suffocating and he needed to get out of there. Out of the place that reminded him of the news he just received. He picked up his bag and shoved a couple of things in there, then sat on the edge of his bed, pulling out the little leather journal.

'_Mum,_

_I don't know what to do. I need you now more than ever. Dad's getting married. To someone I don't even know, someone younger than me. I have to stop him, but I don't want to leave._

_I'm happy here. Everything I love is here, besides you. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I have to and I can't do anything about it. I'm going to hurt people, and I don't want to. I love them, all of them. _

_Even Merlin, Mum. Especially Merlin. You'd have liked him, I think. I like him. A lot. He…he's different and he cares and he's…I don't know. I can't put my finger on it._

_I'm going to talk to him, to tell him the truth. I owe him that, before I leave, don't I?_

_-Arthur.'_

There was a knock on his door and Morgana's inquiring voice. Arthur quickly shoved the journal under the pillow, intending on coming back for it, then jumped out of his window, landing carefully and quietly on his feet before taking off at a run towards Merlin's house. It was a long way to run, but it cleared Arthur's head and gave him time to think.

---

When he arrived he was out of breath and all the lights were off in the house. Hunith's car was gone, and he hoped Merlin was still home. He quietly snuck around the house, to where he vaguely remembered Merlin's window being, up on the second floor. Feeling like someone out of those ridiculously cheesy movies, he started throwing pebbles at the glass.

It wasn't as easy as they made it seem in the movies. The first few he threw glanced off the side of the house, doing nothing but making noise for Arthur alone to hear. The fourth one he threw hit the window pane, bounced off and hit Arthur as retribution for throwing its peers. But it must've done its job, because Merlin was pushing his window up and leaning out of it, shirtless. It sent a thrill up Arthur's spine.

"Cam?" it was a surprised whisper, and then quickly, "I'll be down there in a few."

Arthur hurried around to the front of the house and waited, bouncing on his heels. He didn't know what he was doing, really. He just…he needed closure. He needed to say goodbye, spend a last few minutes with Merlin. He needed Merlin. He swallowed thickly.

"Camelot, what's up?" Merlin hissed quietly, opening the front door, "Do you want to come in? Mum's gone…"

Arthur shook his head, "No, no. Can we go somewhere else? Out in the open?" he glanced around nervously, "Where no one can find us?"

Merlin squinted in the dark, and must've noticed Arthur's eye, as he gasped and nodded, disappearing back into the house and reappearing with the basket from the night they went star-gazing. "We'll take the scooter," Merlin said, gesturing to his scooter laying in the dark beside the house.

They mounted up, Arthur hanging tightly to Merlin's waist with both his arms, the good side of his face pressed into Merlin's back as he tried desperately to control his breathing and to not cry. Merlin was tense, feeding off of Arthur's tenseness.

It was too long of a ride to the little grassy hilltop. Merlin lead Arthur up there numbly, spread out the blanket and pulled Arthur down on it, not letting go of his hand. Arthur liked that.

They sat there in the quiet for what felt like hours until Merlin leaned forwards, his finger tips brushing against the bruise underneath Arthur's eye, "Cam, what's wrong? What happened?"

Arthur shook his head, reaching up to grab Merlin's wrist when he went to pull it away. He pressed it back to his cheek and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "My father's getting married," he stated, and he heard Merlin suck in a sharp breath. He waited for Arthur to continue.

Arthur didn't continue. He just slowly opened his eyes and saw that Merlin was closer than he expected. He was close enough that if Arthur just leaned forwards a little bit, tilted his head to the side a little bit…

Their lips fit together almost perfectly. It wasn't the harsh, clumsy kiss they'd shared earlier. It was like a movie kiss, so perfect that neither of them moved for a breath, before Merlin was pressing into the kiss eagerly, and Arthur was answering the eagerness. Merlin's other hand let go of Arthur's to come up and curl into blond hair at the nape of his neck, stroking gently.

Arthur let out an appreciative groan, pressing into the kiss even more, wanting to feel more, taste more. He let out a whine when Merlin pulled away, his eyes wide and glassy and blown with lust and worry. "Cam, Camelot, are you sure about this?" he asked, his thumb stroking gently over the puffiness of Arthur's cheek bone. Arthur nodded once sharply, before he was pressing back into Merlin.

He'd been with other men before. Arthur was never shy with his sexuality. Whoever happened to catch his fancy was his conquest of the week. But for some reason, doing _this _with Merlin was different. It wasn't just the desperation behind the kisses, but it was the underlying fear for the both of them. Arthur was afraid that this would be their first and last time to ever do this, and Merlin was afraid of what was wrong with Camelot.

This kiss was different. It was filthy and sloppy and dirty and just as perfect as the first. Arthur had slid his hand into Merlin's night shirt, feeling around the too-skinny stomach, counting ribs and the knobs of his spine. Merlin had both of his hands buried in Arthur's hair and was pressing closer to the wandering hands.

Arthur's lips broke away from Merlin's, and he reached forwards to peel off Merlin's shirt, and then his own. Then their lips met again, loathe to be separated. Arthur ran his hands up Merlin's front, feeling the skin underneath his hands jump and shudder at his touch, incredibly and impossibly hot in the cool summer's night air.

Merlin's hands were doing similar things. Scraping fingers lightly across his chest and back, sliding palms against the flat stomach, fingers curling into his side. Arthur broke the kiss to kiss down the long, surprisingly masculine jaw, to the tempting column of neck.

He bit down into the tempting flesh, and ran his tongue over the mark to sooth it. Merlin hissed and arched closer to Arthur, and then Arthur was being dragged down, on top of Merlin, who was laying stretched out, hands still curled possessively into Arthur's sides.

It hadn't been Arthur's plan to get into Merlin's pants when he had left in a hurry. He had planned on telling Merlin that he was leaving, and that he'd miss him and that his name wasn't Camelot, but Arthur and all that rubbish. But this was too tempting, Merlin was too tempting.

Merlin was tugging at the button of his jeans, letting out little frustrated noises, trying to press himself closer to Arthur and whimpering as Arthur pulled back from his neck. His hands flew down to Merlin's pajama pants, and they came down with an easy tug. He arched his brow at Merlin's choice of boxers. Little aliens among planets and stars winked up at him. Merlin blushed and turned his head away.

"Cute, Merlin," he purred, before bending down to press kisses across Merlin's chest, causing any embarrassment Merlin might have about his underwear to quickly flee in lieu of lust and need. His kisses gravitated lower, becoming more heated and sloppier.

"_Cam_, please," Merlin gasped when Arthur nudged the bulge in Merlin's boxers. He closed his eyes and pretended that Merlin was moaning _'Arthur_' instead of his pseudonym. He nudged Merlin's legs apart so he could kneel in between them, and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of Merlin's boxers, pulling them down slowly, tasting every new inch of skin when it was exposed. He shifted away momentarily so he could completely remove them, and then knelt in between Merlin's knees again.

He placed his hands on Merlin's hips, his thumbs pressing into the pointy hipbones, and bent his head, letting his hot breath ghost over the straining erection slapping into Merlin's belly, already slick at the top. Merlin's fingers slid back into his hair, and Arthur would have to tease him about the obsession with his hair when…But there would be no after, or again, or tomorrow. Arthur swallowed back his sadness by taking Merlin into his mouth and swallowing around the hard appendage.

Merlin gasped and bucked his hips up, Arthur coughing a bit as he pulled back, pressing Merlin's hips back down more firmly. "Patience, Merlin," he purred, nuzzling the inside of Merlin's thigh with his nose gently. Merlin was gasping and moaning and he had his head thrown back in the most delicious way.

"Please, Cam, please. I need this, I need you, please," Merlin begged, and Arthur's heart broke a little inside. He was still Camelot to Merlin. But he did as he was told and licked a long stripe up Merlin's cock, tracing the vein that ran from root to tip, then ran his tongue along the sensitive ridge of the head, and Merlin keened high and loud.

Arthur finally closed his lips around the head once more, slowly working his mouth down, in case Merlin bucked again. When he had got as much in as he could, and his nose was pressing into dark curls, he pulled back, sliding his mouth up and down, the rhythm slow and languid as he let his tongue tease sensitive parts of the flesh.

Merlin was nearly sobbing with his need to release now, and Arthur pulled away, "It's okay, Merlin," he purred, his hand stroking Merlin's erection, "It's okay, come for me. I need this, too," and he closed his mouth around the head of Merlin's cock once more, and then Merlin was bucking up into his mouth and Arthur was swallowing as quickly and as much as he could.

He pulled away, licking his lips and wiping his mouth the back of his hand. Merlin looked beautiful spread out on the blanket like that. His chest was heaving with the effort of regaining his breath, and he was flushed all over. When he finally noticed Arthur staring and palming himself through his jeans, Merlin sat up, tugging Arthur into a kiss. It was a slow, lazy kiss, but not any less perfect than their previous ones.

The kiss continued until Arthur was bucking up into his own hand and whimpering. Merlin finally pulled back and batted Arthur's hands away from his erection, and began undoing the button and zip. Arthur stared down at the long and suddenly very experienced fingers undoing his zip.

He shimmied out of his pants and underwear, and then was pushed back on the blanket by Merlin, who straddled his thighs. He ran his hands up and down Arthur's chest, fingers pressing into the hard nipples, teasing and testing before his tongue followed suit. Arthur groaned and rolled his hips up, silently begging for any sort of friction on his erection.

Merlin took pity on him and closed his hand around Arthur's cock, stroking in slow, firm strokes, and Arthur's hips rolled up again, his eyes fixed on Merlin. Merlin was still flushed, the color high in his cheeks. His eyes were hooded as he stared at his own hand stroking Arthur, his long black lashes falling against his cheeks in a way only an angel's should. Arthur felt silly, thinking all of this. He was waxing poetic in the middle of sex. But Merlin inspired it.

Soon the stroking wasn't enough, and Arthur was loathe to beg, but he did anyways. "Merlin, please. More, I need more," he pressed up into the first and Merlin nodded. He brought his free hand up to cup Arthur's face, bending down to press a kiss to Arthur's lips, and then his lips were replaced by fingers, and Arthur obligingly parted his lips, his tongue twirling around the two digits.

Merlin was staring wide-eyed and wanton, his lips parted in gasping breaths. They kept their eyes locked onto each other, before Merlin pulled his fingers back and slid down Arthur body. He began lapping at Arthur's prick, practically mewling like a cat, his finger circling Arthur's entrance.

"Nngh, Merlin, do it," Arthur ordered, gasping and trying to press himself onto Merlin's fingers. Merlin just grinned up at him. Arthur's eyes rolled back at the expression on Merlin's face, and then again as one of Merlin's impossibly long fingers entered him, twisting slightly.

Merlin continued to mouth at Arthur's cock as he inserted a second finger, twisting and prodding and stretching. It was amazing, and Arthur told Merlin as much. Merlin just grinned wider, then closed his mouth over Arthur's erection, immediately swallowing him to the root.

Arthur swore, shuddering all over. Merlin twisted his fingers, and with a well placed push, ran over that little bundle of nerves that had Arthur swearing again at the sky, his hips pushed up off the blanket as he emptied himself into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin pulled back, almost choking as he swallowed what was in his mouth, and Arthur continued to spurt onto his stomach, making a mess of himself and Merlin. Merlin withdrew his fingers and crawled up Arthur's body, slinking like a sleep cat, and dropping to Arthur's side, pressing his cheek into Arthur's shoulder. He yawned sleepily, tilting his head up to stare at Arthur.

Arthur looked right back, his eyes prickling in a familiar way. Would he ever see Merlin looking up at him like that? Totally satiated and trusting and loving? Merlin was pressing kisses to his jaw, nuzzling his nose behind Arthur's ear, and Arthur closed his eyes, tightening his arms around the younger man. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he'd have to.

Merlin eventually fell asleep, and Arthur should have figured that Merlin would be the one to fall asleep right after sex, and to be a massive cuddler. It was almost impossible for Arthur to maneuver his way out of Merlin's suddenly too-long limbs. But he managed, and got cleaned up and dressed. He had time to jot down a quick note after folding the blanket over Merlin, who'd be sore from sleeping on the ground.

'_Merlin,_

_I'm sorry, I've got to go. I just…You've been the best thing about my life this past month. I'm not who you think I am, though. You've saved me from myself, and now I've got to go save someone else I love. Please understand._

_-Arthur.'_

Arthur frowned at the note, swallowing back tears. He then turned and walked away without looking back. The buses ran early here, and he was lucky to catch one on the way out.

On his way to London, and to the airport, he thought of everything and yet nothing. He thought of his father, and of Morgana and Lance left behind. He thought of Will and Gwen and Hunith, who'd be confused when he didn't show up for work. He thought of Mordred, who still had his phone. He thought of the journal that he had left stuffed under his pillow.

He thought of Merlin, though he tried really hard not to. He thought of Merlin's laugh, and his genuine smile that drove Arthur crazy. He thought of Merlin's adorably large ears and his fondness for his scooter. He thought of stars, which made him think of Merlin with his glasses perched on his nose, abandoning a meteor shower to listen to Arthur cry.

It wasn't until he was halfway across the ocean on an early flight out of England that he finally fell into a fitful sleep. And then he dreamed of everything he was thinking of. It seemed Arthur was destined to never have any sort of peace ever again.

---

When he arrived in New York there was a car waiting for him. A driver held a sign beckoning for 'Mr. A. Pendragon.' Morgana must've called ahead and told their father he was coming.

"Arthur," Uther Pendragon, head of Pen13. Co., greeted his son as coolly and calmly as if they were sitting down for breakfast.

"Father," Arthur replied, even though he wanted to reply with, 'Father, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You know what I had to give up for you? To stop you from doing something ridiculously stupid with your life, our lives?' But he didn't, because he was a respectful son.

"We have to talk," was what he said instead, and what followed was the most difficult discussion of his life.


	9. Merlin Pursues

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **This was going to be the last chapter, but I've changed my mind. There will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue (maybe.) Idk. Hopefully. Oh, and sorry for the weird Merlin's POV switch in the middle of the chapter. I felt Merlin's side of the story needed to be heard.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **More boy sex! You've been warned!

---

The week that followed his flight from Ealdor and arrival in New York was absolute _torture_. Arthur was thrust back into a lifestyle that he had tried to escape. His father had broken up with that chit Vivian when Arthur had made him see the light. It seemed Uther was just waiting for his son to tell him it was wrong.

But now he was back in the office, giving his opinion on things that didn't matter. Uther was already talking to him about renaming the company again. And there were talks of mergers and business moves that Arthur didn't care to hear about. He missed using his hands in the diner, scrubbing dishes and waiting tables.

He hadn't heard from anybody in Ealdor, or from Morgana or Lance. Arthur hadn't had a lot a time since arriving in New York to really worry about it, though.

---

**(Merlin's POV)**

Merlin had woken up with dew and grass clinging to him. His face was pressed into the grass and he was drooling, or he thought he was. It could've easily been dew. He couldn't tell the difference, and he couldn't care less. Because he was waking up outside after a night of fantastic sex with the man of his effing dreams, alone.

When he had first saw Cam, not met, he had thought he was gorgeous. He was pretty sure anybody who met him thought that. Even if Will thought it disgusting, but Will was biased. Merlin had followed Cam out during his break.

And then the prat had to go and open his mouth and spoil the illusion of being gorgeous and perfect. And then he had hated Cam, and Cam had hated him. And Merlin was resigned to that idea, until his mum had to come and turn the whole thing around.

His mum had always been sneaky like that. She was always trying to fix Merlin up with people. And no matter how many times he had told his mum that he hated Cam, and that Cam really didn't need him to show him around town, she insisted, making up fake errands for them to run together.

Then there was the day that Cam had yelled at him at Gaius' shop. He was obviously having a bad day, but then again, so was Merlin. And then everything resolved itself. And they were at an understanding. Merlin supposed that's when he developed his little crush on Cam.

Will and Gwen gave him crap for it when he told them the next day. He hadn't mentioned the fact that Cam had been yelling at him when the crush happened. But he had pretty much fallen for Cam as soon as he apologized and called _Excalibur _stupid. Merlin had always been a hopeless romantic. Really, _really _hopeless.

And then he had started to like Cam, and Cam had started to like him. They teased each other ruthlessly, but that was all apart of their tender new friendship. And then Cam had cried that one night when Merlin dragged him away from his bed to watch the meteor shower. He had asked Will and Gwen to go, but they were both busy.

He still wasn't sure of himself around Cam around that time. But he was desperate, and he didn't want to miss the shower. He ended up missing it anyways, and he couldn't help but think that it was worth it. Cam had opened up to him, and became all the more likeable to Merlin.

And then there had been the kiss. The first one, where he'd busted Cam's lip and then cried when he got home despite the chaste kiss that Cam had given him on the cheek. He had cried like a teenage girl who had just learned that her favorite male celebrity had just found a new girlfriend and that he was a lost cause.

He was surprised when Cam came to his window that night, very reminiscent of him going to Cam's window a few nights before. He had sensed _something _was wrong with Cam. And when he had gotten downstairs and saw that he had a bruise the size of the Atlantic under his eye, Merlin had gotten worried.

Cam seemed to want to tell him something, but they never got to talking. All the sexual tension that Merlin hadn't known was building up finally snapped, and they had had the best sex Merlin had ever had. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. There was that one blond bloke in London when Merlin was going through his kinky anonymous stage…

And now here he was, alone, the sun rising sluggishly. He sat up and looked around, wondering if Cam had maybe wandered away to use the bathroom. But his bag was gone, and his clothes. Merlin finally caught sight of the note and he pulled it to him, shaking slightly; from what, he didn't know. He had to hold it close to his face to read the note, as he had forgotten his contacts and glasses at home in the mad rush to get to Cam.

"Arthur…" he murmured the named out loud when he read it. What did he mean 'I'm not who you think I am' Merlin wondered. He re-read it, and then re-re-read it. It was crinkled and crumpled by the time he finally stood up, pulling his clothes on numbly. So Cam – no, Arthur – had just shagged and left. He stretched to get the pain out, and then trudged down the hill.

Maybe this was some sick joke, some sick, sick joke that he'd yell at Cam for, and then they'd be laughing in a week and having make-up sex. But Cam had been looking at him oddly all night, sadly. Merlin thought it was because of Cam's father. Arthur's father. He was Arthur, not Cam. Camelot had lied to him. Arthur had lied to him. But Merlin felt like he didn't know Arthur, he knew Cam, the blond prat that had stolen his heart so thoroughly.

Before knowing where he was really going, he ended up at the inn. There was a rental car parked out front, and Merlin let himself feel a thrill of hope at the thought that Cam/Arthur hadn't left yet. He pushed his way into the inn and ran to the room he knew as Cam's. He knocked on the door, pounding and pounding and silently pleading that it would be Cam to open the door, preferably shirtless.

Instead, it was some mysterious tall, dark and handsome stranger. Arthur's boyfriend? Merlin frowned.

"Hello?" the stranger had asked, and Merlin frowned.

"Is Cam in there?" Merlin asked, straining to see over the stranger's shoulder.

"Who?" the stranger asked.

"Cam…Camelot," Merlin tried, "Uh…Arthur. Is Arthur in there?" he asked.

"No…" the stranger must be a bit touched in the head, Merlin thought. He spoke slowly and like he was confused by life.

"Merlin!" he heard Mordred call out, shoving past Mr. Tall, Dark and Slow. "Merlin, Arthur's gone!" Mordred was pulling him into the room, passed the stranger, "This is his sister, Morgana."

Merlin blinked stupidly, feeling like _he _was the slow one now. "Erm, hello," he greeted dumbly.

"You must be Merlin," Morgana said, standing gracefully to her feet. She was tall, taller than Merlin, maybe. And she was beautiful. Long brown hair, glossy and well-kept, and she was dressed richly. She obviously came from money. That meant Cam – Arthur, he reminded himself – came from money. Why had he been working in a diner, then?

"Uh…yeah," Merlin muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed and looking down at his feet.

"Arthur's left. To America, I suppose, to stop Father from getting married. He wrote about you," Morgana said, and Merlin saw she was holding a little brow leather journal. She held it out to him, instructing him to flip to the last page Arthur had written on.

Merlin frowned at the journal entry. Arthur wrote to his dead mum. It broke Merlin's heart all the more. Merlin felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he read the entry, biting down on his bottom lip. "Oh," he gasped when he finished, and dropped to the edge of the bed.

"I…Who is Arthur, really?" Merlin asked, staring up at Morgana. He listened as Morgana explained everything about Arthur, how he had run away, and how his father was a very powerful business man. And then she explained how she had found Arthur.

"I know Gaius," Morgana said, "When I lived in London, I used to suffer from horrible night terrors. He helped me and prescribed medicine that did me wonders." Merlin tried to imagine Morgana in Gaius' little home office in all her rich-y splendor and couldn't.

They stopped talking long enough to get Mordred ready for school and on the bus. Merlin didn't miss the fondness that Morgana had for Mordred, and Mordred for Morgana.

"Can I call him?" Merlin asked, sitting in Arthur's empty room with her and Lance, who he had learned was Arthur's best mate, and they played on the same football team, which Cam was the captain of. Arthur was the captain of. Merlin liked Lance, actually. He had found out that he was the one that punched Arthur, but with good reason. And Merlin felt like punching Arthur himself right now.

Morgana dug out Arthur's phone and held it up, "Mordred had it. He told me he was blackmailing Arthur, because he knew the truth. The child is a genius. He reminds me very much of myself," Morgana said with a hint of pride in her voice. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I suppose he's on his way to New York as we speak. Already on the plane," Morgana sighed, flipping the phone closed and tossing it on the bed. "I'll have to go after him, of course. I just hope he stops Father."

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said suddenly, firmly. Morgana didn't look surprised, but Lance did. "But I need time to get things settled here. Somebody will have to look after Mordred until his parents get back, which should be Thursday." It was Tuesday. And after that he'd need a little more time.

Morgana agreed to wait a week with him in Ealdor. She took care of Mordred as if he were her own. Merlin spent his time making preparations and booking flights. Somewhere in the middle he had told Gwen and Will everything.

Will had just smirked knowingly, saying that he always knew there was something off about Cammy. He always knew he was some kind of dirty liar. Gwen was just sad that Arthur would've lied to them. But then the sadness was pretty much forgotten when she met Lancelot.

But Merlin didn't have time to worry about a budding romance between his best friend and Arthur's best friend. He had to explain everything to his mum. She seemed more upset than Gwen had, but ecstatically happy at the same time, encouraging Merlin to chase after Camelot. Arthur. And Merlin suspected it was her plan along for him to fall for Camelot, or Arthur.

When it came time to leave, he learned that Lance would be staying behind, and neither he nor Morgana were really surprised. Merlin had promised Will and Gwen and Lance that he'd be back, with or without Arthur. He couldn't stay away from home too long. Gwen had said she hoped it was with Cam, and Will begrudgingly agreed with her. On his way out of town he stopped at Gaius' office.

He left a note for Gaius at his office that read, _'Off saving Camelot, be back soon.'_

---

Merlin had never flown before. He found he pretty much hated the whole experience and spent most of the long flight with his head tucked in between his knees trying not to barf.

When they landed Morgana started making calls all over, and had managed to get a room in the hotel Arthur was staying at. Morgana told Merlin to sleep, that they had time. And Merlin had no problem following the orders as Morgana sat in the corner typing away on a laptop and talking quietly on her mobile.

---

**(Arthur's POV)**

The day had been hell, as had everyday been since he got back. It was late at night when he returned to his hotel. He frowned when he saw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hung up on his doorknob. He had not put that there before leaving. When he inserted the keycard and opened the door, all the lights were on. He certainly hadn't left the lights on.

Thinking maybe the cleaning lady had come in and forgot, he shrugged. He dropped his briefcase by the door, kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. He stopped to use the loo before heading back into his room.

He froze when he saw what was waiting for him. Once again, somebody who he was not expecting to be on his bed was on his bed. This time it was a more pleasant somebody than Morgana. Merlin sat there, cross-legged, in the middle of the bed, his head bent over a book that Arthur couldn't see.

Merlin looked up Arthur came to stand at the foot of the bed. They just stared at each other for a long while, before Merlin's face split into a grin, "What, no 'honey, I'm home!' I'm disappointed," he said, pretending to be hurt. With the tension officially broken Arthur practically flung himself at Merlin.

And then he was punched the second time in two weeks, though this was one weaker and had much less force behind it, and was quickly soothed with a pair of lips on his. The kiss was sweet and heart wrenching and much needed and _still _perfect.

When Merlin pulled away he was scowling. "You left me naked on a hill," he complained. Arthur had the gall to look sheepish.

"I covered you up," he tried to amend.

Merlin just scowled even more, before his expression melted into one of forgiveness. His fingers were stroking over Arthur's face, relearning the planes and dips and scars. There was a hint of a beard, as if Arthur had become too lazy to start shaving again.

"You're a prat, you know that?" Merlin whispered, not tearing his eyes away from Arthur's.

"Yeah," Arthur muttered.

"I mean, you were _happy _in Ealdor. You had family. You had me," Merlin was really laying into him now. Couldn't he tell that he was sorry? Very, _very _sorry, and miserable where he was now?

"You had me," Merlin continued, his voice harsh. Then his expression softened, "You have me. You still do. I suppose you always will, if you want."

"I do want," Arthur breathed, and no words could convey how much he really, _really _meant it.

"Then you'll come back?" Merlin asked, his eyes full of hope and hurt all at once.

Arthur frowned, then Merlin frowned, "My father…"

"Your father is as much a prat as you are. He's the one that made you leave, he's the one that tore you away from what you loved," Merlin said, his voice steely, "Morgana will take care of your father. And Ealdor will take care of you. I'll take care of you."

"You don't understand," Arthur muttered, looking away.

Merlin leaned away, removing his hands from Arthur's face and grabbing the book up, and began reading out loud, _"'But anything is better than what I was doing. You understand, right? You'd be happy for me, I know you would. You were always telling me to do what I'd like to do, to think for myself,'" _Merlin stopped reading, and glanced up at Arthur, who was desperately trying not to cry again. God, what was it about Merlin that turned him into such a girl. Merlin smiled sadly, and kept reading, from a different passage.

"'_And so the Dashing Knight Arthur swept the Lady off her feet, out of the clutches of the terrible ogre. 'Hurrah!' cried Knight Arthur…I'd always laugh at that part, Mum, because of the way you said 'hurrah.'_

"'_Dashing Knight Arthur knew then, he could be anything he wanted. If he wanted, he could be Prince, King even!...Could you imagine me as a king, Mum? I'd be a terror. But I can be what I want, I know. Thanks.'" _Merlin stopped reading again, choking back his own tears. He reached a hand up to scrub at his eyes, and Arthur leaned forwards to do it for him, swiping his thumb under Merlin's eye. Merlin began reading once more.

"'_I'm happy here. Everything I love is here, besides you. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I have to and I can't do anything about it. I'm going to hurt people, and I don't want to. I love them, all of them…'"_ Merlin trailed off, and Arthur reached forwards and took the journal from him and continued reading.

"'_Even Merlin, Mum. Especially Merlin,'" _Arthur paused dramatically, for effect, he told himself, though he was really just trying not to let his voice shake,_ "'You'd have liked him, I think. I like him. A lot. He…he's different and he cares and he's…I don't know. I can't put my finger on it...'" _Arthur trailed off, and then Merlin was hugging him, his face pressed into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur readily wrapped his arms around Merlin, setting aside the journal. And they just held each other, the way Arthur wished he could have a week ago. He never wanted to let go, as cliché as that sounded. Arthur didn't say anything out loud, lest his mouth betray the cliché thoughts he was thinking.

Merlin finally pulled back, sliding his fingers into Arthur's hair, and Arthur once again noted the obsession with his hair. And now he'd actually have the chance to tease him for it, when they got back to Ealdor.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he muttered, looking apologetic.

"Don't be, I deserved it," Arthur said, cupping Merlin's chin and running his thumb along Merlin's bottom lip. "I'm sorry I left without telling you anything. I'm so, _so _sorry. I'm the biggest dickhead ever; I deserve anything you can dish out."

"As much as I'd like to hit you more right now, there's something I want to do _more_," Merlin purred, his lips pressing to Arthur's thumb. Arthur couldn't say no.

So they made love again. This time it wasn't as desperate. They took their time. The kisses were languid and meaningful and slow. They took all the time they could exploring each other's bodies properly. Every inch was learned and relearned with tongues and lips.

Merlin took his time properly stretching and preparing Arthur, as Arthur moaned and writhed and begged. Merlin's hands were shaking as he rolled the condom onto himself. Arthur reached down and grabbed one of his hands, linking their fingers. His legs came up and curled around Merlin's back, urging him forwards.

Merlin entered slowly, murmuring endearing and filthy things in Arthur's ear as he took his time. Arthur wasn't even sure that Merlin was aware what he was saying. Arthur didn't care. He was too concentrated on the slow stretch of Merlin filling him up. It hurt in the good way it's supposed to hurt. Arthur wanted to feel it for the next week, to remind himself it was all real.

He rocked his hips up as Merlin pushed in the rest of the distance. They both moaned and grasped at each other. Arthur's nails left marks in Merlin's shoulder, and Merlin was biting down into his shoulder. He kept up the slow rocking pace, until Arthur growled and told him to get on with it.

The pace after that was brutal, and Arthur couldn't have wanted anything else. The sound of skin slapping skin, of bruises being made, was too much. When Merlin wrapped his rather girly fingers around Arthur's cock, Arthur came, crying out Merlin's name to the hotel ceiling.

When Merlin came, he came crying out 'Arthur!' and it was the first time Arthur had heard Merlin say his real name. Arthur dragged Merlin down to crash their lips together, kissing Merlin through his orgasm, his hips twitching in short little jerks until he seemed to melt on top of Arthur.

Arthur's legs dropped to the bed, and Merlin tangled his legs with Arthur's, laying half on top of him, their lips still attached.

They finally broke apart when their bodies started to scream for air. They were both equally as exhausted, but neither wanted to fall asleep first. They just wanted to be sure that the other was real. Merlin was running his fingers through Arthur's hair, and Arthur was tracing patterns on Merlin's back.

"So…Arthur, huh?" Merlin finally spoke.

"Like _Mer_lin's any better," Arthur snapped, though there was no real bite behind it.

"Just don't expect me to call you 'sire' or 'my lord' or anything," Merlin warned him, Arthur pouted.

"Not even in bed?" Arthur asked.

"You're a kinky pervert, aren't you?" Merlin teased, pressing kisses to Arthur's jaw.

"Just don't tell anybody, Ealdor's a small town and the word would be around before I even get back," Arthur said, and Merlin smiled widely against Arthur's jaw. One last genuine smile that made Arthur's stomach and heart do flips in turn.

They fell asleep with the promise of tomorrow and returning unspoken between them.

When they woke up, Morgana had left a note for them that just stated that there was a flight booked back to London at 9:15am, and to not be late.


	10. Arthur Arrives

**Disclaimer: **All likenesses to any characters of the TV show Merlin belong to the BBC, or whatevs.

**Author's Note: **Okay! THIS is the last chapter, for sure. And then epilogue. I hope it was a nice read. Thank you SO much for all my reviewers! You guys like, totally made my day EVERY day. Without you, there wouldn't have been this last chapter. I've already started mapping out my next project, which is a Merlin supernatural (not the show) AU.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **The boys have even MORE fun in this chapter. What can I say, they're insatiable!

---

Arthur and Merlin finally started moving and getting ready to go to the airport after a nice, lazy morning shag, and then one more in the shower. Arthur found out that Merlin did not like to share a tooth brush, and Merlin found out that Arthur took longer than a girl to get his hair sorted.

After a quick trip to the hotel room that Merlin had only briefly shared with Morgana to snatch his things up, they checked out and headed outside. Morgana must've thought of everything, because there was a car waiting for them. The driver looked surprised to see someone with Arthur, and Arthur figured Morgana must not have told him that he had company.

They loaded their bags into the back of the car and slid into the backseat together. Merlin, Arthur found out, was not a morning person. He still had bags under his eyes and was yawning every minute on the minute.

"It's a little while to the airport," Arthur murmured, his arm curling around Merlin's shoulders. He ignored the shocked and scandalized look on the driver's face, "It's alright to take a nap on the way there."

Merlin nodded and curled closer to Arthur's side, yawning again. Arthur tilted his head back on the seat and thought over the events of the past 24 hours. The morning before he was sitting behind a desk in cooperate America, pushing pencils and taking faxes. Work that shouldn't have been exhausting and dreadful and nearly painful.

He had come home to the hotel expecting to just drop onto his bed and sleep straight through to the next morning until he had to wake up and repeat the process. Like an endless cycle of dread that his father thought was suitable punishment. He certainly hadn't expected to see Merlin there, waiting for him. He hadn't expected to see Merlin ever again. He thought Merlin would've been angry with him and never want to speak with him again.

He supposed he had Morgana to thank for that. Merlin had explained to him that morning that Morgana knew Gaius, and that Gaius had recognized Arthur through Morgana's pictures and gossip. They kept in touch, and Gaius may have let it slip that Arthur was in Ealdor parading as Camelot. Arthur knew he should be angry with Gaius for blowing his cover, but he wasn't, really.

His father was stopped from proceeding with an ill advised wedding that would've wrecked the family. And his father seemed almost happy to have him back. Arthur did miss his father, even if they'd never tell each other their feelings. Pendragons didn't do that kind of thing.

Merlin muttered something at his side, and Arthur snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Nothing," Merlin grumbled, shoving his face further into Arthur's shoulder, resuming his nap. Arthur had to keep from smiling too big, or he'd look like a loon. He still couldn't quite believe that meek and mild Merlin had actively pursued him across a whole ocean, just to punch him in the face and then shag him. Arthur wouldn't have had it any other way.

His decision to return to Ealdor wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. He knew the moment he saw Merlin sitting on the bed reading his journal that he'd go back. He may have tried to argue, but they were moot points. He'd never had someone as dedicated to him like Merlin was, even if Merlin was still a little miffed that Arthur had taken so long to tell him the truth, and had left him naked on a hill in the middle of the night.

It had taken Merlin a while to get used to Arthur's real name. He sometimes would mutter Cam fondly, but it was Arthur more often than not. And they'd had a good laugh about the whole Merlin/Arthur dynamic. When he was in Ealdor, he never really put any thought behind it, because he was Cam there.

The car stopped and Arthur prodded Merlin in the side gently before looking out the window. He stiffened. "This isn't the airport," he told the driver, leaning forwards in the seat and disturbing Merlin, who grunted and shifted away from him.

"No, it isn't," the driver agreed, sounding confused.

"Yeah, well. We're supposed to be at the airport, we've got a flight at 9:15," he informed the driver.

"That's not what your father said when he sent me. He said I had to bring you to him," the driver sounded defensive all of a sudden.

"My father? I thought Morgana left you," Arthur puzzled, then sat back. "My father, he couldn't just…let me go, could he?" He shoved the door open angrily.

"Arthur?" Merlin leaned out the door, staring up at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

Arthur glared towards the building, and then the driver, before holding his hand out for Merlin. "Come on, I've got some business to settle, and then we'll head out," Arthur promised. They'd miss their flight that Morgana booked, but he'd find a way back. His father wasn't keeping him here.

Merlin shuffled out of the car, grasping Arthur's hand tightly and leaning into him, as if to offer Arthur his little bit of support, as if it would make a difference. "Stay out here, we shouldn't be long," he ordered the driver, then pulled out his temporary new mobile and began tugging Merlin along behind him.

"What do you know about this?" he snapped at Morgana, who had the gall to sound offended on the other end.

"_Arthur, I don't know what you're talking about. Quit being stupid. How was your night with Merlin?" _Morgana asked.

"None of your business. You've had to have told father what I was planning, why else would he have sent a car for me this morning?" Arthur snapped.

"_I swear I didn't tell Father anything_," Morgana replied, _"I swear it. You're not going to talk to him are you?"_

"Of course I am. I've got to tell him I'm leaving now, to his face," Arthur sighed, stepping into the lift with a confused Merlin in tow.

"_Well, good luck with that. How's Merlin?" _Morgana asked, and Arthur grunted, handing the phone over to Merlin, who began to shake his head before accepting the phone.

"Yeah, hi Morgana…I'm fine…No, he's being a perfect gentleman," Arthur continued to glare up at the counting numbers at Merlin was being drilled by Morgana on all matters of their short relationship. When they arrived on the floor and Arthur started pulling Merlin out behind him, Merlin told Morgana he had to go and hung up on her, shoving the phone into his pocket.

He continued to tug Merlin along until he reached his father's office, and Merlin was taking it all in silent patience, and Arthur would've been thankful if he weren't so angry with his father at the moment.

"Mr. Pendragon! Your father is with a client, I don't think you should…" Arthur shut the secretary up with a well-placed glower. When he was about to wrench the door open Merlin stopped him by placing his hand on Arthur's upper arm.

"Don't try to stop me, Merlin," Arthur said, whirling on his…his boyfriend? Weird thought.

"I'm not," Merlin said, shaking his head. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth, "Good luck." He let Arthur's hand go, and gave him a gentle push towards the door, and Arthur was lucky to have such a supportive friend who probably hated his father more than he did at the moment. And while that should have turned him off, it just riled him up some more and he flung the door open.

"Arthur!" his father gasped.

"Arthur!" gasped the blonde tart Vivian from his father's lap.

"Father!" Arthur shouted, probably scarred for life.

"Vivian, dear, you should leave," Uther Pendragon said, none too gently shoving the blonde from his lap. She had no right to sound offended and hurt as she passed by Arthur while protesting.

Once she was gone Arthur whirled on his father again, eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything, just waited for an explanation that he felt he deserved, a lot. Uther didn't say anything, either, and they just stood there, glaring.

Arthur finally cracked first, as he was wan to do, "You said it was over."

Uther shook his head and cleared his throat, dropping back into his overly large office chair. He laced his fingers together and set his elbows on his desk, leaning forwards. "I got an interesting call this morning," Uther began, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "A nice young man called, asking for Camelot. 'Camelot?' I said. 'Yes,' he said, 'Camelot and Merlin.' He explained to me then, that my son had a lover I didn't know about, from some godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere, which he had planned to return to this very morning."

Arthur stiffened and continued to glared, "I thought, 'Certainly that couldn't be my son. He wouldn't dare run again. He knows better.' Obviously you don't. I had my driver send Morgana's away and take you here, where you belong. You can send your beau back to Ealdor, now."

Arthur's fists were clenched at his side, his nails digging into his palms. Damn Mordred. He grit his teeth and took a few breaths before he could trust himself to speak without yelling at his father, "I don't belong here," is what he finally said, and Uther tensed. "I don't belong here, and I never have. You know that, Mum knew that. Mum wouldn't want me to be here and be miserable."

Uther stood up and rounded the desk so he could stand in front of Arthur, "Now, don't say things like that when you're not in your right mind. I know what you need, you need to stay here. You don't want to go back."

"Don't pretend you know what I want," Arthur grit out, shaking his head. "All my life you've been telling me what I want and what I need. All my life you've been grooming me and training me to be like you, and I don't want to be like you. I _want _to go back to Ealdor, I _need _to stay with Merlin. You say you loved Mum, but you never respect anything she said."

"Don't you _dare _insinuate that I didn't love your mother!" Uther shouted, and for once Arthur didn't flinch, just kept his steely, cool expression. "If your mother were here—"

"If mother were here you know she'd tell me to go!" Arthur shouted back, finally losing his composure. "If mother were here, that tart wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be endangering the family assets with some VD infested slut! If mother were here, she would have told you that Morgana is way more suited for the business than I ever will be. She'd tell you that I was meant to be a busboy in Ealdor, because that's what I _want _to be!"

Uther was completely still now, and he no longer looked as angry as he had before. He didn't even seem upset that Arthur had insulted Vivian. He finally seemed to crumble, and he looked older than Arthur had ever seen his father look. To sons who idolize their fathers, their fathers are supposed to be ageless and eternal and heroic, and to have that perception of their father shattered so suddenly like that was nearly heart-breaking.

"Arthur…you know I only want what's best for you…" Uther tried, and if he were a lesser-man, Arthur was sure his voice would be cracking.

"Isn't what's best for me what I want?" Arthur asked, his voice no longer harsh or cold. That seemed to surprise Uther as he looked up, frowning. He looked like a man who had just lost the largest battle in his life and was upset to have lived to tell about it.

"And you're sure you want this? You want Ealdor and…and your boy, Merlin?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded, no doubt in his mind that that's what he wanted.

"But I don't want to go without your blessing, father. I _will_ go, but I don't want to," Arthur nearly pleaded.

Uther sighed, looking broken as he nodded grimly, "You have my blessing," he conceded, wincing as if it hurt, "But you will be returning sometimes, to visit at least?"

"That depends, will you dump that chit Vivian?" he asked, once again steely.

"I was never going to marry her, you know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Uther informed his son.

"Then…then what? Why?" Arthur asked, confused.

"She was just a pawn, to get you back here," Uther confessed, and instead of getting angry, Arthur laughed. It was a kind of maniacal, crazy laugh at first, before it melted into a sincere laugh, which had even Uther cracking a (albeit) confused smile.

"You _did _miss me!" Arthur finally gasped out, "I thought you had just given up on me."

Uther smiled a little more, "You _are _my son, I couldn't have given up even if I had wanted to."

"Is she going to be mad?" Arthur asked. Uther shook his head and glanced over Arthur's shoulder, out of the small window that was left unshuttered, to where Vivian was trying her best, and failing, to flirt with a very flustered and red looking Merlin. Arthur laughed.

He looked at his watch, "Well, we've officially missed our flight," Arthur sighed, "I guess we'll stay another day and catch the next flight out tomorrow morning."

"The young man seemed upset enough that you weren't home yet," Uther said, shaking his head, "Strange boy. Very strange…But catching a flight won't be necessary. You can use the company plane, the small one. I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming."

"Thanks, Father," Arthur said, and if he wasn't Arthur Pendragon, he probably would have cried and hugged his father and it would be like something out of a Lifetime Movie, but without the murder and pregnancy pacts. Instead they exchanged hearty handshakes like the men they were, and Arthur was sweeping out of the office looking altogether better than he had going in.

"Oh Arthur, thank god," Merlin breathed, squeezing passed Vivian and flinging his arms around Arthur's shoulders before really thinking. He quickly backed away and blushed, keeps his hands to himself before Arthur pulled him back to his chest, laughing at Merlin's blush.

"It went well then?" Merlin asked as he pulled back from the hug.

"Very well," Arthur agreed, smiling and ducking his head to press a gentle kiss to Merlin's lips, who blushed and reacted as minimally as he could. Another thing Arthur learned about Merlin; does not do PDA well.

---

Another thing Arthur learns about Merlin; does not do planes well, either. He had been eager to become a part of the mile high club with Merlin, and was disappointed when the first thing Merlin did when they took their seats on the plane was immediately snatch up the barf-bag and tuck his head between his knees before the plane even took off.

When they were finally in the air and settled, Merlin sat up, looking paler than normal, maybe even a little green. He was tightly clutching Arthur's hand and avoided looking anywhere near the window. It made Arthur love him all the more, knowing he had flew for the first time, and hated it, just to get him back.

"Alright there, Merlin?" he asked, trying to hide the grin from his face and school it into a look of concern.

"Ugh," Merlin groaned, "How can you do this all the time, Ca-Arthur?" he asked, and Arthur winced only a little at the almost slip-up.

"I've been flying since I was a baby," he replied, shrugging, "You get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it," Merlin said vehemently, before turning a little greener as the plane hit some slight turbulence. He turned his head and pressed his face into Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't you dare ralph on me, Merlin," Arthur hissed.

"I won't…promise," Merlin muttered, his voice muffled against Arthur's collar. He eventually fell asleep, and instead of throwing up on Arthur, he started to drool, which, Arthur supposed, was a little better than vomit.

Arthur would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of dreading returning to Ealdor. He knew what waited for him there was probably an, at first, joyful reception, and then an angry, shouting and hitting reception from everyone, except maybe Gwen. Merlin had told Arthur about Gwen and Lancelot making eyes at each other, and Lancelot's decision to stay behind. Hopefully Gwen didn't convince her new beau to punch him in the eye again; the last bruise was just gone.

Arthur eventually fell asleep as well, his head on top of Merlin's, and doing his fair share of drooling, enough to catch up to his boyfriend.

---

Their reception wasn't as bad as Arthur would have thought. He was only hit three or four times, and Mordred had stomped on his foot when he was informed that Morgana wasn't with them.

He and Merlin barely had a chance to catch up with their sleep before Hunith was shoving everybody into her impossibly small car and driving them all into town to go out to eat.

At first it was uncomfortable because everybody kept calling him 'Cam' or 'Camelot' and either he or Merlin would correct them gently. Eventually they just let it go if they had forgotten he was Arthur, and dinner passed quickly enough. Merlin and Arthur finally returned to the inn, where they'd dropped to the bed, exhausted. They barely had time to share a few heated kisses before they both fell asleep, still fully clothed.

When they woke up, after having slept the whole entire prior day and ignoring any calls or knocks on the door, they got up and took separate showers, since the shower at the inn was way too small to share even an intimate shower.

Arthur let Merlin go first, because Merlin complained that he was an utter girl and took too long in the shower. Arthur had argued the fact that Merlin was much more girly than him with his love of the stars and all that. So when Arthur came back in his room from his (admittedly) long shower, he was incredibly pleased to see Merlin flung across the bed, knees bent up and his towel slowly sliding down his thighs.

He had Arthur's astronomy book propped up on his chest, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he frowned slightly in thought. If Arthur's prick hadn't sprung up so suddenly that it made him dizzy, he would have said something cheeky about how nerdy Merlin looked.

Instead he stood there, mouth suddenly very dry and slightly parted. "Arthur?" Merlin laid the book flat on his chest and propped himself up on one elbow, head tilted slightly as he observed his speechless boyfriend with curiosity. His expression quickly melted into a smirk, and he laid the book aside, dropping one knee and spreading his legs slightly, giving Arthur a bit of a show.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, sounding way too innocent for his own good, licking his lips as he continued that curious and smoldering gaze.

"Guh," said Arthur, feeling as if he would melt right on the spot. Merlin's smirk widened again, and Arthur's stomach did a little flip before he nearly flung himself on the bed, half on top of Merlin, shoving the book off the bed. It was a foolish move, because Merlin wasn't anticipating it and was leaning forwards as Arthur was crashing down and their foreheads bumped together painfully.

Merlin laughed and Arthur scowled, rubbing at his abused head before shutting Merlin up with a bruising kiss. He bit down on Merlin's bottom lip, and Merlin moaned, his hands coming up to wind themselves in Arthur's hair. Arthur was sure there would be permanent fingers trails in his hair because of Merlin. He found he didn't mind (that much).

Arthur shifted so that he could slide his leg in between Merlin's, their feet tangling together. When he moved his lips from Merlin's and down to his neck, Merlin let out an appreciative groan and arched his hips up, his erection pressing into Arthur hip, already half-hard and growing.

Arthur, who was treated to the pre-show, was completely hard and gasping with want. While Merlin moaned and writhed under the ministrations of his tongue, he reached down to pull the towel away from Merlin's hips, then wrapped his fingers around Merlin's cock, jumping right into the punishing pace he was just learning Merlin enjoyed. For all his teasing, Merlin was quite impatient.

"Arthur, Arthur," Merlin gasped, pulling himself up and pressing his chest to Arthur's, "God, Arthur. So hot," Merlin hissed, his teeth grazing Arthur's earlobe.

"I know I am," Arthur panted, rutting down through his towel into Merlin's hip, the rough, wet fabric providing much needed friction.

"Prat," Merlin had meant to say, but it came out as, "Pra-oooh, do that again!" Arthur chuckled breathlessly against Merlin's neck, twisting his hand again in the way that Merlin had pleaded for. Arthur swore he saw a flash of gold as Merlin gasped and pulled back to stare at Arthur. But he figured he was going crazy with lust.

Merlin's hands had left his hair and were now tugging at Arthur's towel before it, too, fell away. Arthur sighed and ground his hips down again, his cock leaving a shiny trail on Merlin's still slightly damp skin. Merlin was blindly groping around down near their groins, his head thrown back.

He finally pushed Arthur's hand away from his prick, then shifted so their pelvises were aligned better, before wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks, stroking in long, firm strokes.

Arthur fell shakily to his forearms, pinning Merlin beneath him as Merlin continued to stroke and mutter filthy things into Arthur's ear. Arthur was trying to be as quiet as he could, the walls of the inn were paper thin, but he couldn't help crying out when Merlin bit down on his shoulder and shuddered, coating both of their bellies in his release.

Merlin abandoned his softening prick to focus all attention on Arthur's, tugging and pulling and stroking, the process slickened up by his own spunk. It wasn't long before Arthur was silently chanting 'Merlin Merlin Merlin' and jerking his hips through his orgasm. He promptly collapsed on top of Merlin, who let out an 'oof' and tried to feebly push Arthur off of him, complaining until Arthur rolled over onto his side.

Merlin spooned up behind him, pressing his sweaty forehead to Arthur's back and still panting. Arthur was ready to go back to sleep, but they had places to be and people to see. Merlin told him this.

"Bugger other people," Arthur groaned, rolling over so he was facing Merlin.

"No thank you, that's what you're for," Merlin replied cheekily, pressing a kiss to Arthur's nose.

"I knew you only liked me for my body," Arthur sighed, pretending to be hurt.

"Yup! And your arse, it's incredible," Merlin chimed.

"Mmm, it is pretty incredible," Arthur agreed.

"Don't get a big head, now," Merlin ordered, and Arthur grinned, tucking his head under Merlin's chin to press kisses to his collar bone.

"You wouldn't like me if I didn't have a big head," Arthur stated, "Or if I weren't such prat."

"This is true," Merlin said, nodding. "But we really do need to talk about your prattish-ness," he said, almost seriously, "It's not appropriate in the middle of sex."

"Mhm," Arthur agreed distractedly, completely infatuated with tracing trails of sweat and water down Merlin's neck with his tongue.

"I mean it, Arthur," Merlin said, pushing Arthur away, "We've got a lot to talk about, actually." Arthur sighed and moved away. Merlin was right. They really hadn't had time at all to talk about everything that had happened. But he really hoped they'd never have to talk about it, just agree that it'd happened and move on.

"Can't this wait?" Arthur pleaded, "My bones are still made of jelly."

Merlin pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head, "No, Arthur. I've got something very serious I want to talk with you about."

"You're not breaking up with me already, are you?" Arthur asked, only half-kidding.

"No! Of course not," Merlin said quickly, pressing his hand to Arthur's chest, "No. We need to talk about your living arrangements. You can't go on living here, you know. It's hardly appropriate for us to carry on here with others in the inn," Merlin said, sounding studious and serious and somehow sexy.

"I'm not moving in with you and your mum," Arthur informed Merlin, "That'd be way more awkward."

"I wasn't suggesting that. You see, Gaius is moving in with Mum," ("Don't ever mention Gaius after sex ever again, Merlin," Arthur demanded.) "And he's offered me his flat. And I figured, since you're staying, you might want a permanent residence here…"

"Are you asking me to move in with you? If so, it's pretty piss poor," Arthur stated, and Merlin snorted, pushing on Arthur's chest so there was more space in between them.

"Yes I am, you prat, can't you just appreciate it?" Merlin was trying his best to sound offended.

"I do appreciate it," Arthur said softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Merlin's jaw, "I appreciate this," he kissed his chin, "I appreciate everything you've done for me," he moved his lips to the corner of Merlin's, "I appreciate you," he kissed Merlin.

Merlin smiled into the kiss, his fingers winding into Arthur's hair gently, tilting his head to deepen the kiss briefly, before pulling back, "You're such a girl Arthur," he teased, briefly kissing Arthur again, "Was that a yes?"

"Yeah," Arthur breathed, smiling wider, "Thank you."

Merlin blinked, "For what?"

"For saving Camelot."


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **All characters within this story do not belong to the author. They belong to the BBC. Dangit.

**Author's Note: **EPILOGUE! And it's cutesy and fluffy and I hope it's satisfying. It's been a really good run. Thank you, once again, to all my AWESOME reviewers. Seriously. You guys just. Gah, I love you, if that's not too forwards. I will bare your children.

**Summary**: Arthur Pendragon has had enough. He's run away to become Camelot, and work as a busboy in Ealdor, where he meets mysterious stranger Merlin Emrys, whose new goal in life is saving Camelot.

**Warnings: **No warnings for this specific chapter. But earlier chapters are DEFINITELY M.

---

_Epilogue (About One Year Later)_

"Mmm, Arthur…Arthur…"

"Mmm, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur mocked, kissing his way along Merlin's jaw.

"You gotta…you gotta," Merlin was having some troubles articulating. Arthur decided to rectify the problem by claiming Merlin's lips with his.

"I gotta, I gotta?" Arthur mumbled against Merlin's lips, teasing and tasting. "I've a feeling you're trying to tell me something I don't want to hear right now," he said when they broke away.

Merlin huffed and frowned and pouted, and Arthur couldn't stop himself from kissing Merlin once more, before Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's chest and gave a mighty shove. Arthur 'oofed' as he was shoved away, grinning as he observed Merlin's flushed and ruffled state. His hair was a mess (once again), his blazer was unbuttoned, his vest nearly completely unbuttoned, and his tie loosened. His glasses (which Arthur insisted he wore) were sliding down his nose, and he was glaring.

"We're not going to be late because you have the libido of a 15 year old boy," Merlin stated, shoving himself off the wall, his knees only slightly wobbly. "People are waiting on us, and it's rude to keep them waiting just because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Arthur would have pouted if Merlin weren't glaring so fiercely at the moment. Arthur sighed, already sounding resigned, but gave it the ol' college try anyways, "Can't I say I'm sick or something?"

"No, you can't. He's going to stop believing you soon. First it was the flu, second time it was a kidney infection, third time it was head lice. _Head lice_, Arthur. You're running out of illnesses as excuses," Merlin had his back turned to Arthur now, facing the hotel mirror and straightening his tie and hair and vest again. "We're going to have to do this sooner or later, and sooner is better than later."

"You're telling me you're not nervous?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous I could die right now, but I'm also not a big sissy," Merlin informed him, turning back towards Arthur with a slight (fake) smile.

Arthur could now see the nervousness in Merlin, though he was good at hiding it. Arthur could see the beaded sweat on his upper lip, and the way Merlin's eyes darted around and his lips kind of pursed when he started thinking too hard. It was incredibly adorable. So adorable that Arthur just _had _to kiss Merlin again.

Merlin allowed the kiss, until Arthur started pushing his hand under his blazer once again, and Merlin pushed him away again. He stood with his hands on his hips and gave Arthur a disapproving look, looking frighteningly like Hunith at that moment. And if that wasn't a turn off, then the sound of the actual woman knocking on the door and efficiently cock-blocking Arthur was. (Merlin _was _going to give in eventually, he always did. Resistance is futile!)

Merlin sighed, straightening himself out in the mirror once more, pushing his glasses up his nose before fixing his winning smile and going to the door to let his mother in. Arthur heard her and Merlin exchange the pleasantries they always did, and then Hunith fussing over Merlin's tie and hair, tutting at him before coming into view.

"Arthur! You look so handsome!" she chortled, taking his hands in hers and pressing a kiss to his cheek fondly. "Why couldn't Merlin get a little of your fashion sense in the last year? He's always dressing like he's going to his junior prom again. And that ridiculous tie!" Merlin's tie was a little ridiculous; bright red and wider than most ties, like he were back in the seventies. It clashed in a good way with the blue button up dress shirt he wore. The vest was a tasteful black velvet, and his suit jacket was only slightly big on him.

"Mum! There's nothing wrong with the way I look!" Merlin objected, scowling as Arthur smiled smugly over his mother's shoulder.

Hunith waved her hand back at him, dismissing the subject, "It was really kind of your father to invite us out," Hunith was saying to Arthur as she distractedly smoothed his hair into place and smoothed down his (much more tasteful) tie. "The plane ride went smoothly this time around. Merlin hardly got sick at all!"

"Mum!" Merlin snapped, looking as if he were going to take Arthur up on his offer to play sick. Hunith turned to Merlin and began fussing over him again, both of them falling into an easy conversation about Gwen and Lance.

It'd be the first time that Arthur's father would be meeting Hunith. Arthur was _really _nervous, but he'd never admit it to anyone besides Merlin. He and Merlin had been together for a whole year now, and in that time frame a whole lot had happened.

They got their own place together, not Gaius' old flat, but an actual house, in Albion. A new observatory opened up, and Merlin was offered a job there, which Arthur heartily encouraged him to accept. He himself got a job as a waiter, and eventually worked himself up the ladder to manager in the course of 8 months. He found he really had a knack for the restaurant business. Hunith took credit for that.

Morgana visited often, though Arthur supposed it was to see her new prodigy in evil, Mordred, instead of him and Merlin. Lancelot came with her every time, under the guise of being her designated driver, though it was plain to everybody that it was to see Gwen. They thought they were being discreet, but it was plain to anybody who had eyes that they were madly in love, almost sickeningly so.

Will finally found himself a steady bloke. A police officer, to boot. The very police officer that responded to a dispute at his home from that one night stand that swore Will stole his watch. Turned out the guy was a bit of a nutter, and showed up at Will's house one day and very violently and loudly told Will what he thought of the missing watch situation. In retrospect, Arthur wasn't surprised that Will would end up with a police officer, since, for his birthday, he got him a pair of handcuffs.

The biggest thing to happen was probably the sudden appearance of Merlin's father. At first Arthur thought it was a joke, the scruffy looking man on his doorstep asking if Merlin were there. He was about to send him away telling him they didn't want any or no, they hadn't heard the good news and would rather not, before he produced a small wooden dragon from his pocket.

Merlin had been drawn to the door and gasped at the dragon, and then his eyes narrowed as he politely shoved Arthur aside. For a second, Arthur thought Merlin might punch the man, that's how tense he was. Instead he set his jaw in a hard line and demanded to know how he got the balls to show up at his doorstep after 23 years.

Turns out Balinor was on the lamb when he left Merlin and Hunith. He was eventually arrested, for tax evasion, and he'd only just gotten out of prison. He couldn't stay for long, just wanted to touch base. He and Merlin still kept up a correspondence, and there didn't seem to be any bad blood between them, though he could tell Merlin was a little more than hurt that he hadn't chose to stick around. Arthur thought it was for the best.

"Arthur?" Merlin was asking him something, and Arthur had zoned out again. He was smoothing down Arthur's lapels, looking up at him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright? We can put this off for another night if you want…"

"No, no it's got to be tonight," Arthur said, nodding his head once sharply. "You're right, we're not putting it off anymore. Besides, I miss Torento," Arthur said. Torrento was their massive, shaggy Irish Wolfhound that had a penchant for chewing on things if he was left to the care of other people for too long. He was a rescue, from the local shelter. And Merlin's bleeding heart had brought him home one day. Arthur had resisted at first, never having had a dog before. He eventually fell hard for the scruffy beast, even more so than Merlin, who was stuck cleaning after him, as Arthur put himself in charge of exercise.

"Oh god, I hope he hasn't eaten anything horrible yet," Merlin bemoaned, stepping back from Arthur. "Then we do this tonight; for Torento."

"For Torento," Arthur echoed, and they finally followed after Hunith, who had probably left to go chat up the rather handsome driver that was in charge of being their chauffer in New York that she had been flirting unabashedly with since they met. That kind of unnerved both of them, 'cause neither of them wanted to think of Hunith hooking up with anybody. Merlin would rather think that he was miraculously conceived, and had told Arthur as much.

As expected, Hunith was leaning against the side of the car, not so subtly flirting with the driver, who laughed a little too boisterously at something Hunith had said. "Oh, here's the boys! I was expecting you weren't coming down at all. Merlin, I really wish you would've changed your tie. I need to make a good impression, and what you wear is a reflection on me."

"It's fine, Mum. Really. I've met Uther before, I don't think he minds, just get in the car, please?" Merlin ground out. Hunith sighed a sigh of long-suffering, sliding (unsurprisingly) into the front seat. Arthur and Merlin took the back seat, sitting closer together than necessary and clasping each other's hand, both mentally preparing for the shit-storm that would be dinner with Uther and Hunith, both strong personalities in their own respects.

They arrive at the upscale restaurant and the driver rushes around to the other side of the car to open the door for Hunith, who blushes and flutters her eyelashes. Arthur can see that Merlin is looking a little more than sick, but from nerves or from seeing his mother flirt, Arthur isn't sure. They have to open their own doors, since the driver is carefully helping Hunith avoid a puddle next to the curb.

Merlin is tugging at the edge of his jacket, twisting the fabric and pulling at a loose string. Arthur has to pull his hand away from the jacket and fold it with his. They enter the restaurant, and neither Merlin nor Hunith are used to the splendor. Maybe Merlin is a little bit, but Hunith isn't and she's awed by it. Arthur was sure if Uther hadn't offered very politely in a way that was wrong to say no to, to pay, Hunith would have turned on her heels and marched (in her fancy new dress) to the nearest greasy spoon and ordered fish and chips.

The maitre d' let them to their table, where Uther was waiting. He stood up as they approached, and pulled the chair out for Hunith. He then politely greeted Arthur and Merlin with friendly nods, asking after their jobs and their flight here. It was formal and uncomfortable and Merlin looked a little overwhelmed. His past meetings with Uther had been tense. Uther was displeased with his choice of career, and his lack of Ivy League education. They got on well enough, though.

Hunith was sizing Uther up when they all finally sat. Uther seemed oblivious to the sizing up, as he did some of his own, discreetly observing Hunith. He ordered some wine for everyone, and Merlin ordered water for himself (since he still didn't drink. He had once, since he and Arthur got together, and Arthur found out very quickly that Merlin was a lightweight and had a penchant for breaking out into Aretha Franklin songs when inebriated, much to Arthur's delight).

The atmosphere was tense for a while before Hunith finally looked up from her menu, "Good heavens, we're all acting like somebody went and died in the middle of the table and we're all too afraid to mention it!" she said, and Merlin looked horrified at his mother's outburst. Arthur just smirked, but hid it by taking a look drink of wine. Uther just stared at her blankly, as if he couldn't quite believe she was speaking.

Hunith continued, "So Uther, you're in the technology business, hm? That's fascinating. I myself, have never understood a thing about computers. A colossal waste of time, I've always said. What can a computer do that a long day in the library can't, other than surf porn?"

"Mum!" Merlin gasped, blanching and looking as if he might faint. Arthur choked on his wine as he tried his best not to laugh. Uther's eyes widened comically, and he opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of the proper words.

They were thankfully saved by the waiter, and all placed their orders. Merlin was unsure about what to order, so Arthur ordered for him. Hunith, surprisingly, ordered in fluent French, which seemed to impress Uther. The rest of the meal was spent in relative, silent awkwardness. Every once in a while someone would attempt some small talk that would die off quick enough. Arthur was kind of thankful that their parents didn't get along. It would've been weird if Uther and Hunith had become friends.

Arthur was snapped out of his musing over Hunith and Uther going out to a dinner party together or an art museum when Merlin started coughing violently next to him. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, reaching over to pat his back.

Merlin's face was turning an alarming shade of read, and he was looking a little puffy. "Wal…nuts…" he gasped out, scratching at his neck and shoulders.

"Oh dear, Merlin is rather violently allergic to walnuts," Hunith said, rising to her feet quickly and coming around the table to inspect Merlin's salad. "Merlin, dear. You knew that, why would you eat the salad? Now you're the same shade as that horrid tie."

"Not…help…ing…Mum," Merlin gasped out, and Uther rose to his feet.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Arthur asked worriedly, rubbing soothing circles on Merlin's back, who was leaning into him and trying his best not to cough up what he already ate on the table.

"Yes, I suppose," Hunith sighed, and Uther pulled out his mobile to call 911. The ambulance was there in 6 minutes. The restaurant staff was in a state of panic, thinking they were going to get into some kind of trouble, or Uther was going to sue them with his very good lawyers. Uther was talking in hushed, soothing tones with the manager, who was offering a refund.

Hunith rode in the back of the ambulance with Merlin to the hospital. Arthur and Uther eventually made it there as well, with lots of bickering on the way in the car about why Arthur had ordered the salad for Merlin if he knew Merlin was allergic to walnuts. Arthur had said he didn't know Merlin was allergic to walnuts, to which his father responded that _he _knew Merlin was allergic to walnuts.

Arthur just scowled and stared out the window like a petulant child until they reached the hospital. They were escorted to the little room that Merlin occupied, his jacket and vest stripped off and his tie loosened, one of his sleeves rolled up for the I.V. drip. His face was less puffy, and he wasn't as red as his tie anymore. Hunith was in the corner speaking quietly (arguing) with a doctor who looked younger than Merlin.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, rushing to Merlin's side and taking his hand, pressing his lips to it.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, his voice a bit scratchy, "They just gave me a shot of a bit of something, and they said I should be good to go by the morning. They want to keep me here overnight for observation. You know how they are."

Arthur smiled, pressing another kiss to Merlin's hand, ignoring his father as he joined in on the argument Hunith was having with the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to walnuts?"

"I thought you knew," Merlin answered with a shrug, taking Arthur's hand in both of his and playing with his fingers gently. "I didn't know there were walnuts in the salad until I was halfway through," he then frowned, looking pained, "Oh my god, I ruined dinner."

"To be fair, I think dinner was ruined when your mum said the word 'porn,'" Arthur replied, grinning.

"Please, _please_, never mention that again if you love me," Merlin pleaded, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"Not even when I'm losing an argument?" Arthur pouted playfully, and Merlin shot him a death glare.

"No, not ever. Or I'll bring up that time you broke the headboard and knocked yourself out when you were trying to surprise me for my birthday with the handcuffs Will got you…" Merlin threatened.

"Okay, okay. I promise," Arthur conceded, hopping up on the bed next to Merlin, the paper crinkled as they shifted closer, their fingers lacing together. Merlin leaned his head on Arthur shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes, smiling.

---

The doctor left the room, followed by Hunith and Uther, sensing that Merlin and Arthur were having a private moment. They looked so content there, that they didn't want to disturb their children.

"They look happy," Hunith sighed, looking through the window that looked into the room.

"Indeed," Uther agreed politely. He did like Merlin, despite his rather atrocious career path and fashion sense and outgoing mother.

"What say you we get along, for their sake?" Hunith offered, turning to Uther.

"As long as you promise you didn't pick out your son's attire, I say we can get along rather splendidly," Uther said, glancing back towards the room, where Arthur had his lips pressed again Merlin's ear, whispering something that made the large-eared young man laugh and blush.

"Oh, lord. I told him not to wear that tie!" Hunith fretted, waving her hand in a distracted way before his expression softened as she looked back towards the boys. "They really are happy," she sighed wistfully. "For the longest time I thought Merlin was hopeless. He was such a shy young boy. He never really stuck with any one person…"

"Arthur was the same, except not as shy. Rather, he was _too _outgoing, and had no sense of discretion," Uther said conversationally. "Merlin has…tamed him, somehow. He's accomplished the impossible."

"Merlin always had a knack for saving Camelot," Hunith agreed quietly.


End file.
